Draco in an unexpected situation
by Vulpine Vixi
Summary: Status: Complete. Non OotP & beyond compliant. Draco is missing... Goyle starts to wonder what has happened to him. What has happened to Draco? Solid adventure and supernatural things are going on.
1. Chapter 1 Draco Where are you?

Draco In An Unexpected Situation

By Vulpine Vixi

AN: all the usual- not my characters blah blah blah.

Chapter one: Draco, where are you? 

"Hello. Draco is unable to come to the fireplace at the moment. please leave a message with the house elf, before he cleans my room." Draco's voice reverberated into the dark depths of Goyle's living room. " Ah. hi Silki, can you remind Drake that we were supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to get our school supplies?" The boy asked the house elf whose head popped through the fireplace. "Master Draco has not come home for two weeks now. Silki does not know where he is gone. no one has!" "Oh. I'll go alone then. Bye."

Goyle looked at his fireplace for a moment once the house elf had gone.

Where could Draco be?

He had never spent time away from home, if he wasn't at Hogwarts, but why would anyone in their right mind go to school during the holidays?

Goyle was sure that Draco hadn't gone to Hogwarts. but where would he have gone?

The only thing that Goyle knew was that it wasn't like Draco to leave home for no reason.

Either something had happened at Draco's home, or something had happened to Draco.

Goyle shuddered to consider the second possibility. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Goyle was good at repressing his thoughts.

Goyle went to Diagon alley on his own. He felt uncomfortable doing so, but he had no alternative. Goyle and Draco had arranged to go together. They were in 5th year now, and they had wanted to have more independence, however Draco didn't show up.

Goyle was feeling low, and he felt like he had lost his friend until he saw a sign in the window of Flourish and Blotts.

Have you seen Draco Malfoy?

15 years old, last seen wearing a black robe with a green lining

Missing since 30th July

Owl; Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Dover

There was a picture of Draco scowling, which he was probably doing when they took the photo. Draco hated having his photo taken.

Goyle stopped feeling angry with Draco, and started feeling scared.

What could have happened to him?

What possibly could have happened to Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2 The Thief

Chapter 2) Thief

Chapter 2) The Thief

Draco Malfoy didn't know where he was. His eyes were closed and he couldn't open them. He laid there for almost 5 minutes while conscious before he started to identify things around him. He could feel the dry soft floor beneath him; hear scratches and the occasional twitter above him, presumably from treetops. So it was a small clearing that he was laying in, not well populated as the ground did not feel compressed by many feet, although if the smell had anything to go by, some large animals lived in this area.

Soon enough, he started hearing other sounds that did not sound like undisturbed nature. Whooshing sounds, clattering of wood, and the tinkle-tinkle sound of House Elf magic. He used his hands to push himself up from the floor. As soon as he had put his hands to the floor, his eyes felt lighter, and he was able to slowly open them.

What he saw was not something he liked to see. A small house elf with overly large ears, a long nose, large feet, and a tea cosy on his head was floating planks of wood to a small construction that looked like a hut. Draco slowly and shakily started walking towards the house elf. Before he had taken 5 steps, the elf had stopped his wood floating and fastening, and walked quickly up to Draco, and smiled, which to Draco looked very menacing but that was probably because he had been putting his boots to go to Diagon Alley with Goyle, and then the next thing he knew he was on a cold soft forest floor. For that is where he was. It was a very green looking area, and completely uninhabited by human life.

"Master Malfoy- hello" Dobby said.

Draco was surprised. He had never heard a house elf with such perfect grammar.

"Dobby is glad that yousis awake now" or maybe not! Draco thought. Dobby went back to his hut construction. A hut may have been an understatement.

Now that Draco was a bit more aware, he saw that Dobby was building a small cottage, of course the whole place was smaller than his personal bathroom back in Malfoy Manor, but from what he could see, he could expect to be here for a while. A whole bunch of strange furniture was waiting outside the cottage to be stuffed inside. Dobby began talking while he was working.

Draco couldn't find his tongue. He didn't know what Dobby had done to him, but he was having trouble using his body properly. Or perhaps it was fear of the unknown. After all, he had been stolen away from his parents house. Dobby was a little thief! Or a kidnapper. Draco couldn't decide. It depended what he wanted from Draco.

When he had managed to gain a little more control over his hands, Draco brushed down his gilded emerald green velvet robes. He did not feel that he should be in such a dirty environment in such expensive robes.

"I ises so upset Master Malfoy. I is not wanting to have to take you away like that, but we has an a-gen-da Mister Malfoy." Draco didn't like the fragmented sentences, because they barely made sense to him. He tried to listen carefully, to figure out where he was and why, but couldn't get that information from what Dobby had told him.

Dobby carried on working on the cottage, chattering along while Draco tried moving his body more, to gain control over his movement, and to get his voice back so he could ask questions of the little elf.

Draco managed to get out a few croaking sounds while Dobby floated the last joists onto the roof of the cottage, whilst half-listening to Dobby chatter on about elves, and something about wand-holders, and "the Seven", while Draco listened out mostly for his own voice, as he wanted to scream and ask where on earth he was.

Draco did note that a small selection of his own belongings were here, including his broom, his wand, some work-robes (that he usually sat around the house or played on his broom in), and sets 2 of his less expensive dress robes. There was also a large stuffed dragon that usually lived on the foot of Draco's 4 poster king sized bed, but that Draco only ever touched to put it on the bed or take it off of a night.

Dobby was still chattering away mysteriously about "training" and "fighting", when Draco was contemplating his belongings, when Dobby paused. This grabbed Draco's attention immediately. Dobby looked straight at Draco-

"but Master Malfoy, I know you are meant for great things." Dobby said with full seriousness. "You will do great things for the Wizarding world, and for the Elven world"

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

I know it is really short, but all of the other chapters will be much longer. I just wanted to leave it here because it is such a good break 

Thank you to you guys who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Please read/ review.


	3. Chapter 3 Conflict

(In a deep, rolling voice) "Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:"

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

(In a deep, rolling voice) "Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:"

Dobby was still chattering away mysteriously about "training" and "fighting", when Draco was contemplating his belongings, when Dobby paused. This grabbed Draco's attention immediately. Dobby looked straight at Draco-

"but Master Malfoy, I know you are meant for great things." Dobby said with full seriousness. "You will do great things for the Wizarding world, and for the Elven world"

Chapter 3) Conflict

Draco stood there, slightly stunned by the words expressed by the elf, but mostly saying in his head 'this elf is barking mad'.

Dobby finished putting the touches to the outside of the little cottage. From empty ground with sprinkles of grass and weeds, to a cottage nestled carefully under the trees within half an hour. Draco marvelled at the speed of putting up the construction.

Dobby sat Draco down on the floor of the forest. He told Draco very little, except that Draco could not leave for a while. He would not be found, and there was no way of escape, and he would be there with Dobby alone for a while. Dobby did not want to overtax Draco too much, as he knew that Draco would not understand what was going on just yet. He would tell him more a little later.

Dobby led Draco inside the cottage, and let Draco have a little walk around. It was empty with hard wooden walls, perfectly rectangular rooms with nothing in them expect for doors adjoining them, with the rooms varying in size in the one storey building, although Draco imagined from the roof it must look like a strange "M" shape, if someone could see it from above as there were so many trees surrounding the cottage, that it must look just like any other small clearing in the forest. Perhaps it was even invisible if you viewed it from the top?

By the time Draco had walked around the 6 tiny rooms, they had changed slightly. Dobby had moved the furniture in that had been sitting outside, and added a few bits of his own to it.

All of Draco's belongings were in the room that came off of what was now like a living room. It was a living room in that it had a soft looking greenish-brown dragon-hide sofa, a large bookcase that was bare and looked forlorn with nothing on it, and a soft, cream coloured rug on the hard, wooden floor.

Draco's 'room' as he supposed it was, looked cramped with all of his belongings in it. The room was far smaller than those he was used to, and no where near as pleasing to the eye. His few clothes that Dobby had taken from Malfoy Manor, filled the small cupboard used as a wardrobe, his stuffed dragon covered most of the single bed (right now the dragon sat there, preening its wings gently) crafted out of some cheap-looking wood, with a single sheet on it, although it was thicker and softer than he was used to- a "doovay" he thought it was called. His duvet was really only a 10 tog, but Draco, not having known about duvet thickness thought it was thick.

Leading from the living room also, was a bathroom that had a shower in it, a toilet and a sink. This looked incredibly basic and Draco did not think he would feel clean from using those facilities.

There was also another bedroom leading from the living room, which Dobby did not care to explain, but had a single human sized bed in it, with a wardrobe, and a little more length to the room than Draco had, although it was thinner.

There was also a small kitchen area, with a chilled cupboard, a large dry cupboard, and one that was so cold it was icy inside. There was also a small stove, with a plain black cauldron over it. Dobby had filled the magical cupboards with various foods, both from the magical world and from the muggle world. Draco did not know which was which in most cases, as he was not used to seeing raw ingredients in cupboards. He would normally only go to the kitchen in his parents' manor if he wanted to cut through the back way to get to the greenhouses behind the manor, which wasn't very often. On those occasions, he barely noticed the facilities of the kitchen. He had a feeling that for whatever reason he was here with Dobby, it wouldn't be for Dobby to get him food and drink and bring it to him all of the time, so he would possibly have go get used to coming here occasionally.

The final room adjoined the kitchen, and was fairly small, with a very low to the ground house elf sized bed in the corner, a rough looking brown mat on the floor next to the bed, and a tiny bedside table with 3 drawers in it. Sitting on top of this was a photo frame with a dark looking picture on it. Draco didn't look though, as he barely stood at the open door for a second before realising it was a room for Dobby, and he closed the door quietly, and watched Dobby for a few minutes, who was levitating plates and cutlery into the kitchen cabinets.

Once Dobby had finished this, he spoke gently to Draco.

"Master Malfoy- This is where you will stay for the next 10 months."

"But… why?" Draco replied extremely unsure of himself. He did not understand what was going on, or why he should have to stay here.

"You ises important to the war effort young Malfoy. You will learn more as time passes- but now, letses say that you has the potential to be powerful, and Dobby will help you meet the fullesty of your potential."

Despite his confusing grammatical use, Dobby was clear and sounded like he knew a secret that Draco should know. Draco didn't like this feeling. He had never known that House Elves could hide secrets.

"Can Dobby call you 'Draco'?"

"Oh… of course" Draco responded confusedly.

"Draco- this area is not in Britain. There ises no ministry monitoring this island. You can perform any magic in this area that I allow you to."

Draco gained a little confidence at hearing Dobby asserting authority over his actions "And why do you have to tell me what magic I can do?" he said flicking his wand into his hand.

Dobby didn't respond. He didn't need to, as with a click of his fingers, Draco's wand was back in its sheath inside Draco's sleeve.

"Because I control everything on this island. Everything down to the wind around you, was created with my magic"

A light breeze was starting to increase in speed around Draco. It was starting to make his robes flap around. Shortly his hair would come loose from the Mrs. Mastix Super hair gel that was slopped over his head.

A shocked look on Draco's face changed the wind. It dulled down to a gentle breeze again, which was a pleasant feeling. Draco's face relaxed and he knew not to mess with Dobby in this place.

By the end of the night, Dobby was showing Draco basic house elf magic. He showed him how to levitate items without the use of a wand, channelling the magic in the air into the body, and out through a focal point- in this case, the movement of the index finger on his right hand. Draco even tried to replicate this, but before the wooden spoon even rose a centimetre, Draco gained a headache that would have him clutching his head and not opening his eyes for a whole hour. Undoubtedly, the spoon made a small thud as it touched the hard wooden tabletop as Draco screamed in pain. Dobby cooked a simple meal of tinned tomatoes and tuna, with pasta. Even though he was used to much grander meals, it didn't taste bad, and Draco got the impression that tomatoes and tuna were made to be eaten together.

Over the next few days, Draco learned a lot from Dobby. The simple charms he started to get to grasps with, were complimented by advanced transfigurations, which Dobby allowed Draco to use his wand for. Dobby had showed Draco how to use plaster boarding and plastering charms. Dobby undid the work 6 times before he was satisfied that Draco could do it right, but within a week, Draco's room had flat walls as opposed to the wooden slats that covered the rest of the small cottage. Draco was then allowed to try and use paint charms that Dobby taught him. By the end of two weeks, the cottage looked more like a modest flat from the inside. All of the walls were flat, mostly with eggshell white paint on. The bathroom and Draco's rooms were the exception. The bathroom had been tiled (Draco was completely baffled by the time it was complete, because Dobby had dismantled whole walls 10 times after Draco's attempts before giving up and doing it himself in dark blue and white tiles). Draco was allowed to do his room in whichever colours he wished. As expected, green and silver were the main colours. The carpet and lower walls were a Slytherin green, the upper walls were left a cream colour, and he had striped silver and green curtains, and bedspread. If he said so himself, it didn't look half bad.

Dobby also taught Draco how to cook some basic meals, both by hand and using magic (his inner magic wasn't strong enough to work with fire, so Draco was allowed his wand for this too and was told the traditional spells that wizards and witches used).

After perhaps 2 weeks of learning to look after himself, Dobby threw a sword at the ground right in front of Draco's feet.

"Pick it up Draco. Hold it with the hilt pointing upwards, and get a feel for it."

Draco hesitated but did as he was told. So began his sword fighting lessons. He didn't like fighting Dobby because Dobby was so small, but he did not let it stop him. He battled on but slowly, with Draco leaning forward to try to knock the sword out of the Elf's hand. Dobby blocked Draco, and occasionally swiped in the areas that Draco was lagging. Dobby knew that Draco would pick this up quickly. He would be fighting like a pro in no time.

Later that night, Draco lay in his small bedroom with his stuffed dragon sitting on his sheet over his feet. The stuffed dragon lifted its head, let out a small fluffy yawn, and curled up again on Draco's feet. He felt so conflicted. He had always been taught that House elves were little more than the lowest slaves.

He had always been under the impression that they were there to serve, and not to think, not to speak, and to do exactly as required. Draco didn't realise before tonight just how intelligent and resourceful Elves were. Draco startled himself that he thought "Elves" and not house-elves. He had picked this up from Dobby obviously, but hadn't realised what it meant. House-Elves were elves who belonged to a house. Dobby wasn't a house-elf anymore. He was a free Elf. Possibly a Tutor-Elf now, after all he taught Draco how to take care of himself, how to decorate, a bit of how to use Elf magic, and had started to teach him sword-fighting.

"I wonder is in store for me over the next nine and a half months" Draco wondered out loud to himself.

"Good night Draco" a laughing elf called from just outside the door "you shall find out tomorrow!"

/hp/hp/hp/hp/hp/hp

A/N: I will update in about 2 weeks, not tomorrow for those unsure 

I hope you are enjoying this story. We will be seeing more of Draco and Dobby, more of Goyle (so don't worry BrokenForEternity), some of Lucius and some mystery guests 

I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review.

Next chapter: Therapy


	4. Chapter 4 Therapy

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_He had always been under the impression that they were there to serve, and not to think, not to speak, and to do exactly as required. Draco didn't realise before tonight just how intelligent and resourceful Elves were. Draco startled himself that he thought "Elves" and not house-elves. He had picked this up from Dobby obviously, but hadn't realised what it meant. House-Elves were elves who belonged to a house. Dobby wasn't a house-elf anymore. He was a free Elf. Possibly a Tutor-Elf now, after all he taught Draco how to take care of himself, how to decorate, a bit of how to use Elf magic, and had started to teach him sword-fighting. _

"_I wonder is in store for me over the next nine and a half months" Draco wondered out loud to himself. _

"_Good night Draco" a laughing elf called from just outside the door "you shall find out tomorrow!"_

* * *

Chapter 4) Therapy

Dobby had clearly waited for Draco to gain some confidence, and perhaps even verbalise his question.

The next morning, Dobby had a schedule waiting for Draco to read over breakfast.

**New Subjects- September **

Wizarding law

Elven Law

Muggle Law

Knowledge of Magical Beings

Knowledge of Magical Creatures & Beasts

**New Subjects- October**

Muggle Studies

Fencing & Swordplay

Human Languages- English, Spanish, French & German

Elven Languages

Weapon forgery

Using forged weapons

**November – December-** continuing with current subjects

**Christmas-** Changeover 1

Draco was slightly confused by this schedule. Mainly because he could not understand what any of the subjects on the list would offer to him? How could any of this make him important? Why was he here? He still didn't understand.

He felt very frustrated by not being told anything, Draco had dropped him hints, but he had already been with him for a few weeks, and he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. And how must Draco's father be reacting? He had expected Draco to keep an eye on the other students in Slytherin, and reporting on who could be coerced into joining the Dark Lord.

When Dobby walked into the room wearing denim shorts, mismatched brightly coloured socks and a black slightly over-large t-shirt, Draco said as much.

"Why am I here?" Draco part asked, part whined.

Dobby just smiled his annoying smile, and handed Draco a small wooden implement.

"What's this?"

"This is a paintbrush. There are more like it in the living room." Draco followed the instruction and found himself amongst a wide array of painting tools and equipment.

Dobby proceeded to show Draco how to use various paints, brushes and brush strokes to create different effects. Dobby then left Draco alone for approximately an hour to play with the paints and an easel.

At the end of the hour, Dobby dragged Draco to the living room, which looked quite like a classroom now.

Dobby led Draco to the desk in the middle of the room, and turned to walk to the chalk board at the front of the room. He proceeded to outline the brief history of Elven, Wizarding and muggle law, and the key milestones. Despite sounding very boring, Draco was fascinated with the similarities in some areas, and the difference in others. From one session of three hours, Draco was able to glean that he would enjoy learning about the three types of law.

Draco and Dobby then had a half hour break for lunch, which Dobby insisted Draco make, and then half hour to relax (Draco chose to paint for another half hour, working on his artwork he had started that morning, whilst Dobby meditated in the Wood, just outside the cabin.

They then came back into the 'classroom' setting in the living room, and Dobby explained some links to Elven and Wizarding law, and practices that were used in day to day situations. In this session, Draco learned among other things, that wizards used a form of Elven magic to enable them to take on an animagus form.

Draco and Dobby continued to discuss the links and ties between Elven magic, Elven law, and Wizarding practices for a further two hours, until Dobby called an end to it. They then went outside and picked up their practice swords again and fought for a few hours, learning how to move with the sword, how to manoeuvre away from attacks, and ways to wield the sword. Dobby was a good teacher, and Draco felt that he had learned a lot already, even though he had not had much time there with Dobby.

The next day, Dobby introduced a slightly new pattern of the way the activities would be run. After being woken up by an annoying ringing sound at 5:30am, Draco and Dobby took a jog for two hours, where they jogged from the hut, through the wooded area, through a field of corn to a stony beach, then turned around and jogged back the way they had come to the hut again. They then both freshened up, and ate breakfast, whilst beginning to discuss various laws and practices, then taking it into the 'classroom' area of the living room. They then sparred with the swords for an hour and half, before having an hour to relax which Draco used to paint and was very calming, then taking lunch which Draco had to cook and then clean up after. Dobby then began the other two new lessons that were to be taught- knowledge of magical beings, and knowledge of magical creatures and beasts. Two hours were devoted to each. Then Dobby would allow Draco time to practice his magic, using Wizarding and Elven trains of thought.

Dobby even showed Draco how to Disapperate and Apparate using Elven magic, which was safer than the Wizarding kind, but Draco couldn't yet complete the transition. He did manage to make his hair fluff up when attempting to disapperate from the kitchen and caused Dobby to squeak loudly with laughter. Draco then burst into laughter himself, and threw a spring onion at Dobby, that landed neatly on his shoulder. This caused both of them to laugh again.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being taught by an Elf.

* * *

A/N: This story will be 20 chapters long. I have planned the story out in some detail (not loads, because where would the fun be if I couldn't have some wiggle room to add things in?

This chapter is also slightly shorter than I would normally do. I think that they are going to be shortish chapters. I have more time now to update, so expect an update AT LEAST once every two weeks.

I'll keep you posted :-)

I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review.

Next chapter: Find the Rodent


	5. Chapter 5 Find the Rodent

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Dobby even showed Draco how to Disapperate and Apparate using Elven magic, which was safer than the Wizarding kind, but Draco couldn't yet complete the transition. He did manage to make his hair fluff up when attempting to disapperate from the kitchen and caused Dobby to squeak loudly with laughter. Draco then burst into laughter himself, and threw a spring onion at Dobby, that landed neatly on his shoulder. This caused both of them to laugh again. _

_Maybe it wasn't so bad being taught by an Elf. _

Chapter 5) Find the Rodent

Lucius Malfoy was infuriated with the incompetence of the Magical Enforcement Squad. His son had been missing for nearly a month, and no one had told him anything other than it appeared as though his son had run away from home.

"But you can't find a trace of him on the whole planet! Not a scrap of evidence of where he is… how he got there…. You incompetent boob! Get out of here and tell your superior to get over here NOW" Lucius screamed at the large bald wizard in front of him. Officer Cordon shook in his boots, quite literally. Cordon had never been screamed at or made to feel as threatened as he was at this moment. Lucius continued to shout so loudly that the sconces on the ceiling that was 15ft above his head shook violently.

The two allocated officers of the Magical enforcement squad had been putting up with this hot tempered man for almost four weeks. Draco Malfoy had indeed appeared to have run away. This was based on the minimal packing of belongings that a wizard boy could do (with an enchanted trunk at his disposal). No evidence had been found of how he left the house, or where he might have gone to however. No Wizarding apparition of any kind had happened in the house on the day in question. Several Goblin apparations could be identified in the drawing room, and they could sense the faint traces of Elf apparition all over the house from over 4000 individual instances, and apparently 4 different house elves. Discovering a timeframe for Elf apparation was impossible for wizards.

Lucius was infuriated with the incompetence of the department. How hard was it to find one boy? So what if the Aurors told him that six other children had also disappeared? None of their parents and guardians would be flayed alive by Voldemort if they failed to deliver their child as a servant to Voldemort. Lucius was not under any illusion that Draco would be received in honour. Draco would be given to Voldemort as compensation for failing to bring Harry Potter in.

Thankfully, Voldemort had not been in contact with Lucius since the day before Draco went missing.

Lucius was having enough of it and wanted to have higher authority people working on finding and returning his son to him, before he was painfully killed.

* * *

Goyle was alone in his bedroom, staring at the forth bed in the corner that had until this year, slept his best friend Draco Malfoy. Goyle couldn't believe that Draco was missing. He had always helped out Goyle, and even Crabbe. Without Draco, Crabbe had predictably found the next most influential person in their room- Blaise Zabini- for whom to perform 'body guard' duties. Goyle couldn't just forget his friend like that.

Giving out a heavy sigh, Goyle slowly put his hands on the bed on either side of his body, and pushed himself up to his feet. He begrudgingly walked from his room, up the two flights of stairs to the Slytherin Common room, and then exited the common room through the dungeons towards the Great Hall.

Since the start of this school year nothing was the same. The body of Hogwarts was quiet, after having seven of its students having disappeared. The only good thing that had happened was that the houses were equally depressed and all helped each other out equally. The school seemed to unite in fear after loosing students from three of its house. As the odd one out, Hufflepuff was not negative. The students of Hufflepuff recognised that they were needed more than ever, and regularly dispersed amongst the other houses to support their peers and help them cope.

Hufflepuff showed a slight bias in their help to the Gryffindor's, but Goyle couldn't blame them. Slytherin may have lost one member as had Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor had lost five students this year.

Goyle commenced his meal, which was just as good as ever but without his friend, he was only vaguely aware of the taste, and more aware of the dryness of his own mouth.

All of Goyle's lessons so far had been subdued. The new defence teacher who was stuffy, churlish just made them all read from the theory book and did not teach them and made the quietness of the school worse. She did seem to be particularly angry all of the time though. Many suspected that she had been looking forward to teaching- or more precisely punishing- Harry Potter. Shame he was one of the missing people.

* * *

Lucius stormed into the office of the Minister of Magic, who doggedly followed in his wake.

As soon as the door closed behind the wide body of Fudge, Lucius dug his hand in his pocket for his wand. Fudge flinched backwards and hit his enormous bottom on the door of his own office. Thankfully Lucius had not been intending to curse him. Lucius placed a small black item on a clear area of the floor and pointed his wand at it.

"Engorgio"

The small dark object quickly grew into an equally dark trunk. Another flick of his wand and the trunk opened to display proudly thousands of galleons on the surface.

"Find my son" Lucius demanded before flicking a few coins at Fudge and closing and shrinking the trunk again "and you'll get the rest! I need him back now!"

Fudge showed something like respect for Lucius. The fool didn't know what Lucius wanted his son back for. He thought Lucius cared for his worthless son who couldn't even beat a mudblood in end of year exams.

"I want at least ten aurors working on the case! Just get him back now."

Fudge of course couldn't let this amount of money go. It would mean the outlay and expenses for the first year of the new department in transportation he wanted to set up.

"I'll…. I'll get them right on it Lucius. Ten aurors… twelve if we can spare them."

"Good. Each day you take to find him, 10 Galleons will be taken away from the trunk. Good day Minister."

Lucius put the shrunken trunk back in his pocket, flicked his cloak properly onto his shoulder and stormed out of the room. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed for what felt like an hour, but must have been a few seconds. "Good day Lucius" Fudge said in a small voice.

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review.

Next chapter: Draco ises a Learning

This chapter will be long! It will span from this point in early September, to the end of November


	6. Chapter 6 Draco ises a learning

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

"_I'll…. I'll get them right on it Lucius. Ten aurors… twelve if we can spare them."_

"_Good. Each day you take to find him, 10 Galleons will be taken away from the trunk. Good day Minister."_

_Lucius put the shrunken trunk back in his pocket, flicked his cloak properly onto his shoulder and stormed out of the room. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed for what felt like an hour, but must have been a few seconds. "Good day Lucius" Fudge said in a small voice._

Chapter 6: Draco ises a learning

"Up! Left! Down! Down to the ground! Come on Draco! What if I had my sword right here? That's better! Right! Up! Good hit!" Dobby and Draco were sparring with their swords after carrying on with their routine of fighting, learning law and history and different beings, learning about different beings, creatures and beasts, and Dobby teaching Draco how to take care of himself.

Draco had picked up basics of sword fighting well, and was now trying out a different type of sword that was much longer and narrower. It felt odd in his hand but he was getting used to it. He preferred the shorter blades, but knew he wouldn't if his opponent had a long blade and stabbed him before he was close enough to touch them.

After their customary hour and half of sparring, they then took an hour to relax, in which Draco went back to his most recent painting, which was an image he had seen in a dream of a phoenix and owl carrying a silver opaque crate between them over an expanse of crystal water at night time.

Dobby had taken to watching Draco painting with a curious smile on his face. He had put some of Draco's other paintings around the small cottage. His favourite was a silvery looking rodent of some kind streaking from one tree to another against the background of an almost full moon. Most of Draco's pictures had at least one animal in them. He claimed that he had seen the images in his dreams, and that having something in the paintings that was alive gave them more depth than a surrounding with nothing in it.

Dobby had seen Draco improve greatly since he began, in every respect. He was able to take care of himself much better, including cooking modest meals. He was more structured and disciplined, and had strengthened his body greatly with the running and sword fighting. And his artwork, as well as being a great source of relief and calming, had improved greatly.

At the end of the day, after Draco had cooked a lasagne using the recipe Dobby had wrote out for him, the two were enjoying their meal, including a green salad and freshly baked bread that Draco had made. Dobby and Draco had been chatting and had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"Tomorrow, Draco, will be the first of October" Dobby said in a conversational tone. After being with the elf for around 6 weeks, Draco had never known Dobby to tell him the date. He looked up quizzically at the elf.

"We will be beginning some new subjects and so will alter the schedule."

Dobby slid a sheet of paper over to Draco.

_5:30- 7:30 Jogging_

_7:30 – 8:15Freshen up & eat breakfast_

_8:15 – 9:45Languages: _

_Week 1- Elven_

_Week 2- Human: Spanish_

_Week 3- Human: German_

_Week 4- Human: French_

_Week 5- Human: Turkish_

_Week 6- Giagantual: Grrankkr_

_Week 7- Giagantual: Höekkee_

_Week 8- Mermish: Fresh water_

_9:45 – 11:00 Sparring with swords _

_11:00 – 12:00Relax (painting) _

_12:00 – 12:45Lunch _

_12:45 – 14:45Weapon crafting:_

_Week 1- Daggers_

_Week 2- Short sword_

_Week 3- Broad Sword_

_Week 4- Axes_

_Week 5- Bombs_

_Week 6- Missiles_

_Week 7- Staffs and sythes_

_Week 8- imbuing weapons with spells_

_14:45 – 15:00Break_

_15:00 – 17:00knowledge of magical races, creatures and beasts. _

_17:00 – 18:45Practice magic, using Wizarding and Elven trains of thought_

'Eeeep' Draco thought vaguely. For the most part, Draco had continued everything he had done previously, plus a few extra's crammed in. Thankfully some of his subjects had seemed to have already given him all he might need to know and so Dobby had dropped them off of the schedule. 'Hooray' he thought when he noticed this little perk.

The schedule was as busy at it looked. The next day Draco felt worn out by the end. The one thing that was easier than he thought it would be, was languages. To learn Elven, Dobby gave Draco a potion, which gave him the knowledge of the language, and he had to spend the rest of the time practicing saying the words, writing sentences in convincing Elvish, and speaking Elvish with Dobby to ensure that he knew it well enough to carry on a conversation.

Weapon crafting was insanely difficult. His first attempt at crafting a dagger had sliced three of the fingers off on his right hand. He was thankful that Dobby was able to perform medical spells to reattach the middle, ring and little finger.

HP/HP/HP

At the beginning of November, the schedule changed slightly. Instead of knowledge of magical beings, creatures and beasts, Dobby began to teach Draco about reading auras.

Draco and Dobby had become fairly close. Although they didn't talk about personal issues and both knew that the other had secrets, they respected each other and worked well together.

Dobby even confided in Draco one day.

"Draco- please don't start to slack. Keep progressing as you are. We can't afford to have you slow down. If your… father…" Dobby spat, "finds you before you are ready, he will kill you without hesitation. You _have_ to learn everything that I am teaching you."

Draco appreciated this honesty, and promised not to slack off. And he truly meant it.

I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review.

Next chapter: Draco meets Neville


	7. Chapter 7 Draco meets Neville

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Dobby even confided in Draco one day._

"_Draco- please don't start to slack. Keep progressing as you are. We can't afford to have you slow down. If your… father…" Dobby spat, "finds you before you are ready, he will kill you without hesitation. You have to learn everything that I am teaching you."_

_Draco appreciated this honesty, and promised not to slack off. And he truly meant it. _

7) Draco meets Neville

Draco continued along the same pattern with Dobby well into mid December. After Dobby had given Draco the date, Draco had put together a calendar for himself in one of his 'free time' sessions, and had since marked the dates off.

In another 'free time' session, Dobby introduced Draco to the notion of creating his own Christmas decorations and putting them up. They spent the whole time decorating their small cottage with various green, red and gold ornaments and decorations. They enjoyed this time together.

The following day during 'free time', Dobby brought a large Christmas tree into the cottage that was so large it scraped along the ceiling. He then chopped the top off, so that less than 5 inches remained above the tree. Draco and dobby then decorated the tree with lights, small shiny baubles and various small toys that could be hung to the sticky spines and branches of the Christmas tree. They topped the tree, in the 5 inches remaining with a golden star that skimmed the ceiling.

Draco, then in the Christmas spirit, spent every other 'free time' session building gifts for Dobby and creating large Christmassy wooden structures that he dotted around the outside of the cottage. He was particularly impressed with himself for building a reindeer out of scraps of wood, some felt and a few bits and bobs that he found and transfigured.

Three days before Christmas during lunch time, when Draco and Dobby were enjoying a lunch of spiced chicken and salad sandwiches, a huge gasp could be heard from by the front door. Dobby and Draco locked eyes for a moment.

Draco, without saying a word or waiting for encouragement ran around the back of the property, through the window of the spare room, and rounded on whoever was at the door. He held his wand in guard position, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and anger, and slowly came around the corner to see the back of the intruder.

He slowly came to the corner, and moving with slight, quiet movements took a glance around the corner. Nothing. He was slightly confused. He now took a small step forwards, and again glanced. Still nothing. He stepped out, and walked towards the front door. No one was around. He could however tell that a wizard had been here. And they had grubby fingers. They had touched the reindeer that Draco made, and left dirt on its face. Draco raised his wand higher, and looked around for more clues as to where the intruder might have gone too.

He didn't have to look far. After a second or two of looking, he heard a noise. It came from inside. Draco then rounded back to the spare bedroom window. What he saw through the window was not what he expected. The source of the noise was there. The intruder. The brazen git who was hanging up his travelling cloak, and putting his hat on the bedside table. He turned and smiled slightly, the smile turning into a frown when he saw Draco staring disbelievingly at him through the window.

"Hey Malfoy!" the previously podgy boy called in a disgruntled tone, "What're you doing out there?"

"Longbottom" Draco growled. He walked away from the window.

Neville sighed, then smiled, looking around his room, "This is much nicer than our beach hut, Maant. I like the greenery. And that reindeer was just awesome! Where did it come from?"

Draco came in the front door, and saw the hairy little Elf with rich golden skin, wearing what looked like a young girl's yellow bathing suit. The Elf called Maant smiled at Neville, "But Nev-man, you can't catch the waves down here. Dude- K'tch ya later maaan". Draco had never heard an elf speak like this one. Nor seen magic like what he produced. Maant clicked his fingers once, and all of Neville's belongings appeared, organised, ordered and stylishly arranged. Neville's wall colouring changed to a rich, warm red, and had skirting boards and covings in a perfect shade of shiny gold. The rustic flooring, instead of looking odd against the finery, only seemed to complement it.

Draco didn't appreciate the way that Neville reacted to him. He wasn't overjoyed to have the clumsy boy here, but he certainly hadn't been openly hostile to him… guiltily he thought 'although I did reprimand him in my head'.

But it seemed that Draco, Dobby and Neville would be stuck together for a while. Neville, it turned out had improved in many ways since Draco had last seen him. Almost 4 months of working out, shaping his body and mind and training in physical combat had refined his muscles, he had lost most of his excess weight (although he retained a slight comfortable squidgy look around his middle) and he had shot up in height, through months of stretches, and, from the look of his tan, Draco observed, surfing at any given hour of the day. He also had become much more mature and focussed on his actions.

From their attitudes towards each other, Dobby observed that he might have a problem with these two… at least for a little while, he thought.

Dobby decided to try to fix the problem before it really got started. He asked the boys to take the rest of the afternoon off, and all three of them would have a small 'team building' session. Both boys had different skills and had learned different things from their tutors. Neville was well versed in reading auras, whereas Draco didn't have a clue, and Draco had been taught weapon crafting in many types of weapons. Neville would have an hour and half to teach Draco the basics of aura reading, and then Draco would have the same amount of time to teach Neville how to craft a thin sword. Neville had learned fencing and would gain use out of thin swords similar to those used in fencing.

By the end of the session, Draco and Neville were calmer with each other. Dobby then taught both of them how to cook a meal that neither of them had made before- chicken chowmein with vegetables and curry sauce.

They both enjoyed cooking it, and made a large mess. They enjoyed the taste also, having not eaten many foreign-inspired muggle foods.

The boys worked ok together over the next couple of days. They could tolerate each others company. After so many years of actively disliking each other, a few days couldn't smooth things over.

Christmas Day, they had a slightly calmer day than usual, but essentially it was just any other day. Dobby relaxed with them a little, and as they were not used to large meals at lunch time, they had meat sandwiches for lunch, and then had a goose Christmas dinner with all of the trimmings in the evening, followed by a small portion of strawberry trifle each.

After dinner, Draco gave Dobby the presents that he had made him. They included several full changes of clothing, except socks (he noticed that Dobby had far too many socks), a quilted bedspread and a perfect Long Sword for Dobby, with intricate detailed designs, and a leather holder for it.

Dobby gave Draco luxurious robes, and handed him a brand new, hand-made racing broom. Draco was excited to know that he alone had a broom like his- and what a broom it was. Draco could feel it hum through the brown paper packaging. Draco couldn't wait to fly on it.

Neville's previous tutor Maant came by, and Neville and he exchanged presents. They gave each other sporting equipment. Neville had made a highly polished surfing board that looked far too big and expensive for the small Elf, and Maant gave Neville an Elf-made construction that resembled a Quad-bike.

They then enjoyed their gifts for the remainder of the Evening. Draco shot around the small island, whipping around the trees, avoiding the occasional animal, and whooping loudly. Neville, unsure of the layout of the island, attempted to follow the dot that Draco was against the sky, but ended up on a large hard surface that was much more fun to zoom around on.

Overall they had a nice Christmas. But it was back to some hard work for them the next day.

I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review.

Next chapter: Expand the Search!

We see what Lucius is up to


	8. Chapter 8 Expand the Search

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_They then enjoyed their gifts for the remainder of the Evening. Draco shot around the small island, whipping around the trees, avoiding the occasional animal, and whooping loudly. Neville, unsure of the layout of the island, attempted to follow the dot that Draco was against the sky, but ended up on a large hard surface that was much more fun to zoom around on._

_Overall they had a nice Christmas. But it was back to some hard work for them the next day._

8) Expand the Search!

"Give me more!"

"Lucius… I…. I don't…"

"Fudge, will you stop stammering and just assign another ten wizards to finding him!"

"Lucius… I told you that I…"

"Get it done! Remember my last generous donation to the Fudge relief fund? What happens to your four secretaries when I don't donate any more?"

"But…"

"Get it done!" Lucius stormed out of the room, leaving a pale clammy Minister of magic alone in his office. Cornelius was decidedly unhappy with the situation. He had already assigned two full time teams of 5 to the case. They were having no luck. No more were the one team of 5 that were looking for the other six missing students of Hogwarts.

Cornelius has last seen the trunk of money that he was promised with less than half of its capacity filled. Ten galleons had been removed each day that Draco Malfoy was not found.

Cornelius had received weekly updates on the case. Each time, the update consisted of "We still can't find him. He has just disappeared."

They were all confused. They didn't know how to proceed. The teams spent all day every day looking for the boy. They flew over the oceans on broomsticks, looking at the grounds, searching for Draco's magical signature, walking around in town centres all over the world in muggle clothing, walking along ocean floors, and riverbeds, searching for anything that may give them a clue.

They were very confused. They did not know how they could miss the boy. Even if he were dead, his body would have remains of magic in it, and his magical signature would remain the same.

They just didn't realise that the answer was in front of their noses- the magic of the House Elves- the magic that they seriously under estimated.

/HP/HP/HP/

Goyle was frantic. He was home for the holidays. No one had told him a thing. He missed his friend.

He had attempted to find Draco before, and he had a plan that he was sure was going to work. Just one tricky bit to do first- getting there.

Goyle had everything prepared for his trip. He was going to apparate to Cornwall, then hop on a boat there that was going to go beyond the UK border. From beyond the border, he could create and use a portkey to Morocco, where he wanted to meet a wizard to whom he was acquainted, in order to find out about magical stealth and how Draco could have been hidden.

Goyle knew that the biggest flaw in his plan was that his success with apparition had been sporadic. The last time, he had lost all of the hair on the back of his head, causing him to have to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. He had been able to leave the hospital with a full head of hair again, but for a few hours he had a cold head and was embarrassed.

Goyle gathered all of his items that he required around him, and prepared himself for the apparition.

"Here we go then" he muttered to himself.

The house elf inside happened to be glancing out of the kitchen window at this moment in time. He saw Gregory standing in the garden with a bag in one hand, saw his lips move, and then Goyle spun around. When his body jerked, his right leg tore itself from his body and span into oblivion, the rest of his body fell to the ground and Gregory screamed in pain.

Tani used elf apparition to go to Goyle's side. He quickly stemmed the bleeding so that Goyle could gain strength.

When he had enough strength, Goyle performed the counter charm to the apparition to gain his leg back. The leg came back knobbly, bleeding, and with no remaining clothing on it. But at least it was there.

Goyle fainted, and Tani apparated himself and Goyle to St. Mungos.

Sorry it is so short. I really appreciate the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing, so please read & review. The next one will be in the next few days… a week at the most.

Next chapter: War Amongst the Troops


	9. Chapter 9 War Amongst the Troops

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Tani used elf apparition to go to Goyle's side. He quickly stemmed the bleeding so that Goyle could gain strength._

_When he had enough strength, Goyle performed the counter charm to the apparition to gain his leg back. The leg came back knobbly, bleeding, and with no remaining clothing on it. But at least it was there. _

_Goyle fainted, and Tani apparated himself and Goyle to St. Mungos. _

8) War Amongst The Troops

Throughout January Neville and Draco attempted to work together, but both quickly got frustrated with the other.

"Longbottom- don't over-step. Watch where you put your hooves!"

"You'll be the one with hooves if you don't react to your environment"

"I'm reacting to YOU aren't I?"

"You are OVER reacting. Take a deep breath and shut up!"

Neville was much different to how Draco remembered him from potions lessons. He was calmer, more collected, and incredibly focussed. It infuriated Draco that Neville was so perfect and understood the battle situation better than he. Draco could wield a sword, and could do some damage with it, but he didn't have the instincts that Neville had.

Dobby was watching over Neville and Draco, sitting on a low tree branch. He rolled his eyes at the interaction.

"How on earth are we going to be able to work together in a battle situation?" Neville muttered in a low voice, but not low enough for Dobby to not hear him.

They only had 15 minutes left of their sparring time before they went off to relax. Dobby decided to prepare something to help them become more able to work together, with a vision of what is to come.

At the end of the day, exhausted but freshly clean and beginning to relax, Dobby came to them at the table in the kitchen. He held a small bundle of strange looking papers under his arm. Usually, he wore brightly coloured clothing, mismatched but suiting the weather. Now, he was wearing a multicoloured smock (not unlike a robe on a wizard) tied around his waist with a length of gold corded material.

Dobby looked weary but excited. When he sat down, Draco crinkled his face in mild disgust at the images on the first group of papers. They were moving photographs but different to wizarding ones. They seemed to have a fluid within them, which made the movement more graceful and beautiful than as within their wizarding counterpart. The photographs depicted a scene of mountains and plush valley, with a muscular, tall, dark haired man with glasses that was using a staff, which demolished the mountains around him, and then rebuilt them, who Draco didn't notice right away, had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and a familiar face. He did recognise the tall red-haired man, who despite having a much more toned body and a dark tan, wearing ragged white shorts in what appeared to be a desert. He was holding his hands high, bringing plant life to the desert, then banishing it away. In the background of this image was a blonde-haired girl who Draco didn't recognise, who appeared to be performing somersaults in mid-air without the support of any apparatus. Draco also recognised the brown haired woman whose hair was bundled high on her head in a loose bun, wearing a tight black outfit bearing a short stick, fighting what appeared to be panthers.

The most startling image that Draco saw was a small red-haired girl, who smiled at the camera, tilted her head slightly, and then in an instant transformed into a Eurasian Lynx and pounded off of the frame, only to come back with a sword in her mouth, throwing the sword in the air, whilst transforming back to human and catching the sword swiftly with a flourish.

Even though he had suspected it, knowing who else was part of this was a bit of a shock.

Dobby told Draco and Neville that the Elves had decided to revolt. A select few expert Elves had been chosen to train and prepare the seven Hogwarts students in differing but interlinked skills and knowledge, and the remaining Elves in Britain were preparing to fight.

"But why?" Draco asked. "Why are Elves getting involved?"

"Our species was once proud. We Elves are steeped in mystery, but we have much that we can teach. Elves once taught humans magic, both those with skill and evidence of magic, and those without. The darkest humans with existing magic began to affect our race. They took advantage of our ancestors who just wanted to help humans, and they made the Elves more subservient, changing their moral code, breeding House Elves in a way that dulled our skin, gave us a shorter frame, and stinted our skill and prowess with magic."

"Here is a picture of the last Elven King- Korbius"

Draco and Neville were astounded to see a 5 foot high Elf, with shining warm brown skin, wearing a smock much like what Dobby was wearing that reached his mid thigh. No clothing was on his person below the smock, except for a strap on his left leg, above his knee, with a long sword tucked inside it.

Draco and Neville sat with Dobby for the remainder of the evening, asking questions about Elven history, or that which Dobby could tell them about, and finding out that Wizards weren't always the most intelligent and powerful creatures on the Earth.

Through February, they practiced with a new energy, working harder than before to make sure that they knew everything that they could to fight and win, to make sure that they could stand strong and beat back the opposing force.

They were determined to work with their peers and the Elves to make sure that their efforts were not in vain.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Going Wild

There are eight chapters left of this story.


	10. Chapter 10 Going Wild

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Through February, they practiced with a new energy, working harder than before to make sure that they knew everything that they could to fight and win, to make sure that they could stand strong and beat back the opposing force. _

_They were determined to work with their peers and the Elves to make sure that their efforts were not in vain. _

10) Going Wild

Lucius glared at the short man, nostrils flaring. He has no need to say a word. He pointed towards the door with anger evident on his face. The short man with the green bowler hat in his hands shuffled out of the room with panic drawn on his face. Fudge had failed to find Draco with any money remaining in the trunk. It was towards the end of February, and Lucius had drained every Knut from the chest, as he promised, taking the money out every day that Draco was not found.

In Hogwarts, frustration and worry were the prevalent emotions. Dumbledore was beside himself. He had seven missing students and was not allowed to attempt to find them on his own. The ministry had banned Dumbledore and the teachers from attempting to find the missing students. Dumbledore could not go against a direct ban. He could encourage someone else to search for him, but he was met with dead ends, as no one was skilled or brave enough to attempt to find the missing students.

Goyle was in the Slytherin common room. After his failed attempt to find Draco in the Christmas holidays, he had lost, as he was sure that he did not have the ability or skill to find Draco. He felt lost. He still had Vince, but it wasn't the same without Draco. Vincent Crabbe was, as his name suggested, crabby. He was always sniping about one thing or another, usually things he didn't understand, and lashed out on anyone. Goyle had resolved himself to attempt to find Draco again in the Easter holidays.

Down in the kitchens, the mood was very different. The House Elf Winky had a large desk set up by the stone stove. No one had noticed that half of the usual House Elves were working on duties for the castle. 25 House Elves were on food and clean up duty. 25 slept at present and would relieve the others in a few hours, 25 worked around a low table strategising and planning training programmes, training back-up forces and developing strategies for attack, 5 of the House Elves had been removed from the castle entirely, working with the seven students that were 'missing', 10 House Elves, including Winky as the manager, were working on the administration of everything, ensuring that everything was according to plan and ensuring that it all worked properly, seven more house Elves were developing weaponry, 2 house Elves were working as personal assistants to the Elf Mystie- the Elven Seer- the oldest and wisest of all of the Hogwarts Elves. Mystie was able to see part of what will happen, and was ensuring that all of the plans and work being done fit in with the overall plan.

HP/HP/HP

Sorry this one is so short. I didn't have much for this part planned.

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Building the Army

There are ten chapters left of this story- I think I lost track somewhere because I had a note that after this chapter there were 7 left, but no. There are 20 in total.


	11. Chapter 11 Building The Army

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Down in the kitchens, the mood was very different. The House Elf Winky had a large desk set up by the stone stove. No one had noticed that half of the usual House Elves were working on duties for the castle. 25 House Elves were on food and clean up duty. 25 slept at present and would relieve the others in a few hours, 25 worked around a low table strategising and planning training programmes, training back-up forces and developing strategies for attack, 5 of the House Elves had been removed from the castle entirely, working with the seven students that were 'missing', 10 House Elves, including Winky as the manager, were working on the administration of everything, ensuring that everything was according to plan and ensuring that it all worked properly, seven more house Elves were developing weaponry, 2 house Elves were working as personal assistants to the Elf Mystie- the Elven Seer- the oldest and wisest of all of the Hogwarts Elves. Mystie was able to see part of what will happen, and was ensuring that all of the plans and work being done fit in with the overall plan._

10) Building the Army

Throughout March, Dobby's training with Neville and Draco picked up pace. Neville proved to be teaching a lot to Draco about human values, about courage and about caring for others. Draco was helping Neville to learn how to push himself, and as a side effect Neville became sneakier and more cunning. He certainly had developed his skills as sneaking away from Draco to have some peace and quiet.

Dobby became very impressed with both young men, and allowed them to relax together and trusted them to do so without killing each other.

Soon enough, it was time for Neville to be moved on to train with on of the others. Neville and Draco had gotten used to working together. Draco was to be left alone with Dobby again for a few weeks before they were reassigned with new people to learn with.

This caused Draco to become slightly subdued. He missed the company of a comrade, even though he didn't particularly like Neville, they worked well together and had developed a good working relationship. The loneliness caused Draco to throw himself back into his teachings, and especially savoured the physical practice time with the swords and axes that he made.

As Draco was so clearly distressed and lonely, needing to have more work to get on with, Dobby decided to throw more on top of Draco's workload. He started to train Draco in Elven movement and Elven magic.

On the last day of February, Dobby reported to Draco on the status of all of the students and their progress:

Neville had learned to fight, learned to use stronger spells, learned to focus his power more, learned to cooperate in adverse situations, learned to focus on the power, learning Elven culture, fencing, learned to be cunning, learned to push himself, learned about reading auras and learned about different races. He had also learned 5 Human languages and the Elven language.

Hermione had learned to fight in combat with weapons, learned to focus on the heart, learned to react instead of analyse, learned healing spells and healing magicks, learned to be ferocious when necessary and learned cultures of wizards, elves, centaurs, Merfolk and giants. She also learned 10 human languages, the Elven language, 3 Centaurian languages, 2 Giantal languages, and 3 merfolk languages.

Ginny had learned to focus her power, learned to develop spells, learned healing spells and magicks, learned to assault from the air, learned occulemency and leglimency, learned to create weaponry and fire arms, learned how to become an animagus, learned Elven potions, learned Elven charms and curses, learned basics of 8 human languages, the Elven language, 3 centaurian languages, 2 giantal languages, and 3 merfolk languages.

Ron and Luna had been learning together, and had learning to cooperate, learned Elven magicks, Elven charms, learning about Animal care and plant care, learning flying techniques, learned basics of 5 human languages, the Elven language, 3 centaurian languages, 2 giantal languages, and 3 merfolk languages.

Ron had also learned strategy and business management, physical and mental coordination, learning muggle, magical and Elven law, learning to create and fight with weapons.

Luna had also learned to focus her mind, to be deliberate, to assess situations, to calm a situation effectively, various languages, hunting and seeking, aerial attack strategies, Elven potions, Elven charms and Elven transfigurations.

Harry had understandably had endured the most demanding and physically demanding training. He had learned intensive weaponry developing and fighting, occlumency, leglimency, mental resistance and mental assault, numerous physical fighting styles, Muggle, Wizarding & Elven potions, charms, astronomy, divination, transfigurations, runes, languages, strategy, business management, muggle, magical and elven law/ politics/ government, ancient chanting, ancient and modern ward building, and construction theory. Topped with music training and muggle English language & literature, mathematics, sciences, history, geography and ICT coaching. He had also learned Latin, French, German, Spanish, Urdu and Russian, the Elven language, 1 of the centaurian languages, 2 giantal languages, and 2 merfolk languages.

All of them were taught how to take care of a house and themselves, cooking, Elven movement, and a little Elven magic.

Draco was very impressed. He was very glad that his schedules were not as busy as Ginny and Harry's. He had however started to wonder what the Elves were planning exactly, and how big a part he will have in their plans, with Ginny and Harry clearly having more of a role.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Draco, Where the Hell are you?

There are nine chapters left of this story.


	12. Chapter 12 Draco, Where the hell are you

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_All of them were taught how to take care of a house and themselves, cooking, Elven movement, and a little Elven magic._

_Draco was very impressed. He was very glad that his schedules were not as busy as Ginny and Harry's. He had however started to wonder what the Elves were planning exactly, and how big a part he will have in their plans, with Ginny and Harry clearly having more of a role._

12) Draco, Where the hell are you?

The Easter break had arrived at Hogwarts. Draco was none the wiser about the school period and continued as per normal with his training with Dobby. He was still waiting for the next person to be brought to join them in their camp.

Dobby did mark the occasion however.

"Draco, we is going for an adventure today. Have you ever been to Stoircairt?" Draco had not been. All he knew of the wizarding village was that it was located in Germany, but he assumed that it was much like Hogsmeade in Scotland.

On the first Friday of the Easter break, Dobby and Draco got up half an hour later than usual, and prepared for the day. After having worked out for so long, Draco did not want to give up his workout routine. He had grown to love it, so he compromised by cutting it down by half an hour, but he did find that he missed it, and did not feel fully happy with the effort he put in.

When they were adequately washed, dressed and fed, they stood outside the cottage. Dobby took Draco's hand, and warned him "try to carry on breathing, but don't move your body".

Dobby then twisted in a strange way, pulling himself and Draco through a tear that he had created within the air. As the air closed around them, a loud crack could be heard outside the cottage, or it would have been heard if someone had been around to hear it. When they popped themselves out of the air in Stoircairt, another crack could be heard. This one was heard by a multitude of elves. They had apparated into a very small alleyway that was one grey paving slab wide. Dobby had taken Draco to the Elves alleyway at the back of the shops. He then led Draco to where the main street met this back entrance for Elves. Draco then was left to explore the street. There was little pavement to walk on, but there were no vehicles so it was not a problem for the throngs of people to walk in the road that went down the centre of the town centre. Draco was fascinated by everything. The wizards generally spoke in German, although he heard several conversations being held in English as he worked his way through people. Draco stopped outside several shops, seeing the similarities with Diagon Alley and with Hogsmeade Town Centre. Draco wondered for a while how he was to buy anything. He had been given some money by Dobby, but he was not completely sure of how the currency worked. It was not the usual Galleons, Sickles and Knuts that he was used to.

After half hour or meaningless wandering, Draco was brave enough to go to the apothecary to look inside. Inside it was dark and dusty, and most was indistinguishable from everything else. On closer inspection however, everything was labelled in English. Draco therefore ended up buying some items that he knew exactly what they were, and how to use them within potion experiments and recipes.

After his success in the apothecary, Draco rewarded himself with an ice-cream sundae. He was not used to some of the flavours and sweets available, so stuck with his tried and trusted vanilla ice-cream with hot chocolate sauce and hazelnut combination.

He enjoyed spending his day browsing items, buying the occasional item that he had a good use for, and relaxing. After several hours, and starting to get bored, Draco went into the local pub and was pleased to find that they sold him a pint of Ale, which he drunk slowly. He did not risk his luck though, and stuck to butterbeer after that (which was all butter with a vague beery flavour). He sat there, reading a book that he had bought called 'Wizarding Weaponry through the ages'. Printed in English, with some sections in Latin, he was completely comfortable with the book and enjoyed reading it.

At approximately 3pm, Dobby came in, and collected Draco, and took him back to the Island, which Draco was coming to think of as 'home'.

"Weird" thought Draco. "I am enjoying living like this. It is hard work, but I look at things in a very different way".

Whilst Draco was enjoying his day, Goyle was back in the UK muttering to himself.

"Draco, where? Where Draco? Got to find…. Find him… find… Draco, where are you? Drake… where… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Goyle was slowly going insane from the inability to find Draco. He had been failing quite badly in his classes and he knew that the majority was down to Draco not being there.

"Draco…" Goyle whined from the comfort of the corner of his bedroom "Let me find you". He hugged his arms tighter around himself. "How can I find you?"

Tani stood at the other side of the bedroom door. She was scared. She knew where Draco was, and knew that it would only be a matter of time before Master Greggy asked her to take him to Draco. The other house elf was busy working, but in the midst of taking the winter curtains down to put the summer curtains up, he came next to Tani, put his hand on her shoulder briefly and said "Chappy take Master Greggy. Chappy go. Chappy not scared". The stretch of putting his hand on Tani's shoulder must have taken him some effort. The tiny elf quickly whisked to the window again, to hang the lighter curtains, whilst Tani remained by the door, nodding to herself.

Chappy didn't know that Tani had important duties to attend to.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Draco? I'm coming to save you

There are eight chapters left of this story.


	13. Chapter 13 Draco I'm coming to save you

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Tani stood at the other side of the bedroom door. She was scared. She knew where Draco was, and knew that it would only be a matter of time before Master Greggy asked her to take him to Draco. The other house elf was busy working, but in the midst of taking the winter curtains down to put the summer curtains up, he came next to Tani, put his hand on her shoulder briefly and said "Chappy take Master Greggy. Chappy go. Chappy not scared". The stretch of putting his hand on Tani's shoulder must have taken him some effort. The tiny elf quickly whisked to the window again, to hang the lighter curtains, whilst Tani remained by the door, nodding to herself. _

_Chappy didn't know that Tani had important duties to attend to._

13) Draco, I'm coming to save you

Goyle remained in his bedroom. He sat in the corner, with his legs crossed and his arms squashed against his chest, thinking of other possible ways in which he could find Draco.

It wasn't until he heard a crack from outside his door, indicating apparition and Chappy came in. Goyle enjoyed watched Chappy work and Chappy was happy to let Master Greggy watch him work.

Chappy reminded Goyle of a puppy dog. He was only two feet high (which even for a House Elf was tiny), had large floppy ears, dark puppy-like eyes, a thin smattering of light brown fluffy hair that hadn't fallen off yet (as happened with Elves) and a little squat nose. He even seemed to have the energy of a puppy, bouncing while he stood still and whipping around with the air of an intrigued puppy.

Goyle watched as Chappy straightened the curtains for a final time, after having cleaned all of the windows and changed all of the curtains in their mansion earlier that day. Whilst Chappy was there, he also straightened the bed sheets and cushions again, which had become crumpled and messed up when Goyle had dived onto his bed that morning in frustration.

Goyle then got the idea. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long.

"Chappy, can you find someone? Anyone?"

Chappy looked at Goyle for a moment and then responded affirmatively.

"Can you…" Goyle licked his lips expectantly "can you find a specific person, even if no one else can?"

"Possibly" responded Chappy, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Could you find Draco Malfoy?"

Again Chappy responded positively.

Goyle took a deep breath and said "Will you help me find Draco Malfoy?"

Chappy looked at Goyle, looking very much like a puppy standing on its hind legs, paused for a moment and agreed to help.

Goyle gathered a few items that he thought he would need into his school bag. He could not carry much, but he gathered a change of clothes, his toothbrush and his hair comb as he didn't know if he would be out overnight, the emergency potions and medical equipment that he took with him everywhere (as accident prone wizards tended to do), and a green blanket with the Slytherin crest on that he had 'borrowed' from school as he tended to be cold.

He then was woken up to reality when Chappy said loudly to Goyle "We shall go tomorrow morning- too late to go now and I still have to prepare vegetables for dinner, tend to horses, clean the aviary, light the candles, run baths in three bathrooms, prepare bed for Mistress and Master…" Chappy rambled off a long list of jobs that he did, that Goyle had not necessarily known that were done at all, let alone by house elves. Goyle resigned himself to having to set out the following day.

HP/HP/HP/HP

The following day, Draco was back to his intensive training schedule. He realised that he was stronger than he had ever been in his life. It was not long before his pattern was disturbed again however. Mid-morning, a loud crack indicated apparition. It sounded as though it came from the kitchen. Knowing by know that no one could get in that was not invited, Draco was not scared, but he did ensure that his wand was reachable as he walked into the kitchen. Draco walked to the door and his breathe caught in his throat. A very tall Elf and a radiant red-haired woman were standing in the kitchen… that is, until she turned around and Draco saw who it was.

Ginny Weasley. When she saw him, Ginny glowered but did not say a word. She just crossed her arms and looked away.

The tall Elf had a stern expression and seemed unapproachable. He was very nearly as tall as Draco, and had a long, thin scraggly beard and a svelte figure. Draco imagined that the Elf was graceful and deadly. His name was Pappy.

Starting practically immediately, Pappy and Dobby began teaching Draco and Ginny together. They were not overjoyed with the arrangement, but both knew better than to show their feelings about it, and worked together as best as they could. Quite quickly, Ginny and Draco formed a- for want of a better word- friendship. The following morning, Ginny offered to show Draco some Elven potion-making. Draco eagerly learned from Ginny, marvelling in the intricacies and how different to wizard potions it was. Dobby also watched fascinated, as he had never been involved in potion-making. Draco amazed Ginny by making her a full English breakfast and fresh coffee, and showed her how to clean the kitchen using muggle methods. Ginny then also showed Draco some spells that she had created, including a nifty little incantation that dropped thirty giant mosquito creatures that had daggers for heads. The heads would dig into anything below, and the bodies would melt away. Draco also liked a spell that Ginny had created that aided with cleaning.

"Verrimus leaves" Ginny called as she waved her wand through the air. All of the leaves nearby pulled themselves together and neatly stacked themselves on the floor directly where Ginny ended the wand movement.

"It can also be used for gathering death eater bodies" Ginny exclaimed proudly, "watch- verrimus fly carcasses" All of the dead fly bodies whipped themselves into as neat pile as with the leaves, and stopped inches from the leaves. Draco suddenly imagined piles and piles of objects encircling them as if they had been practicing all day. He smiled at the thought. Ginny smiled back and let out a small laugh. Draco felt privileged to be the first human to learn these spells from this gifted witch.

Meanwhile, Goyle had just managed to convince Chappy that it was time to set off. They had left Goyle manor with a twist and a crack, and arrived in a dense forest only who knew where. Goyle felt uncomfortable to be so enclosed, wearing clothes too heavy for the surroundings, with only a change of clothes that were heavier still. What he had yet to find out, was that he was in for a six day hike through the forest. Chappy was a good Elf, but although young, he still knew of the plans that were being put in place, and he had to give the tutor elves the time to prepare for the arrival of an unexpected cog.

Chappy was abiding by house-elf law, but was being lenient with it.

Slightly confused, Goyle walked grudgingly, sweating buckets, feeling the burn in his legs before even half hour had passed. He hoped that he would find Draco quickly, but he had an inkling that it would be a while.

How he would have felt if he had known that Chappy had taken him to a space only 20 yards from Draco, and then deliberately directed him in the opposite direction, so that he may extend the journey for as long as possible- well, we'll never know. Goyle had a feeling that something was not right, but all he could do was put his faith in Chappy. It occurred to him at this moment that he didn't know much about the little elf. Goyle wished right at that moment that he knew something… anything… about House Elf law.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Surprises for Goyle

There are seven chapters left of this story.


	14. Chapter 14 Suprises for Goyle

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Slightly confused, Goyle walked grudgingly, sweating buckets, feeling the burn in his legs before even half hour had passed. He hoped that he would find Draco quickly, but he had an inkling that it would be a while. _

_How he would have felt if he had known that Chappy had taken him to a space only 20 yards from Draco, and then deliberately directed him in the opposite direction, so that he may extend the journey for as long as possible- well, we'll never know. Goyle had a feeling that something was not right, but all he could do was put his faith in Chappy. It occurred to him at this moment that he didn't know much about the little elf. Goyle wished right at that moment that he knew something… anything… about House Elf law. _

14) Surprises for Goyle

Ginny had been at the cottage in the forest for almost a week when Pappy and Dobby suddenly got up and gave each other a look.

Draco and Ginny had both been listening intently to the two Elves who were describing and enacting a great Elven war. They noticed the sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, after jumping to her feet and pulling out her wand from its holster.

"Company arriving presently. Nothing to worry about" Pappy explained in his clipped way. "Have been on their way for six days, four hours and seventeen minutes" he explained with military precision.

Pappy and Dobby positioned themselves either side of the cottage and raised their arms. A flow of pale yellow magic poured out of the Elves skin. Upon impact of the cottage, the pale yellow caused the cottage to fade into the background of the trees. Neither Draco nor Ginny had ever seen disillusionment being cast in this way. They did not have time to gape however. Less than five seconds after the whole cottage was completely hidden from view, a tiny child Elf bounced into view. Following the elf, a wheezing, panting and crashing came. It was less than 100 paces away and coming closer. Pappy and Dobby talked quietly to the Elf away from Ginny and Draco's audio range.

Ginny and Draco stood with their wands at the ready. They were not needed however, as the person tripped the central wards just out of view, an electrical sound could be heard, and then a thud as whoever it was hit the ground. Pappy and Dobby sent Ginny and Draco inside after a minute or two more conversing with the small Elf.

Goyle awoke on a soft surface. He thought it was grass. He remembered the past six days and was sure of it. His whole body felt as though it was on fire. He had never been as hungry or thirsty in his life, despite eating shoots, berries and roots, and drinking water every time Chappy offered him some. When he was led into the small cottage that had been reillusioned, he was shocked to discover Draco and Ginny in the kitchen, sharing chocolate digestive biscuits and drinking tea, mock-battling with two teaspoons. He was shocked, but not shocked enough to forget about his worry, and he grabbed Draco and hugged him in a brotherly fashion, before asking how he was, and Goyle started begging Draco to go back to Hogwarts.

"Please come back to Hogwarts. Nothing is the same without you. I… I don't have anyone else. You are my only friend Draco."

Draco felt extremely sorry for Goyle. He could not however promise to come back with Goyle.

"I can't come back just yet. I'm needed here. Also, I want to be here. I'm learning more here than I possibly could have done in Hogwarts. I hope I'll be able to come to the leaving feast though… if Headmaster Dumbledore will allow me to."

Goyle took a shocked look at Ginny one last time before Chappy hit Goyle with a powerful forgetting charm.

"Sorry Master Greggy. I did as you asked. Sorry." He pulled on his ears a few times before Dobby rested his hands on the little elf's shoulders.

"It's ok Chappy. You did what you must do. You have no reason to punish yourselves."

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Convening the Army

There are six chapters left of this story.


	15. Chapter 15 Convening the Army

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_Goyle took a shocked look at Ginny one last time before Chappy hit Goyle with a powerful forgetting charm._

"_Sorry Master Greggy. I did as you asked. Sorry." He pulled on his ears a few times before Dobby rested his hands on the little elf's shoulders. _

"_It's ok Chappy. You did what you must do. You have no reason to punish yourselves."_

15) Convening the Army

Chappy had cast a powerful memory charm on Goyle and taken him home less than two weeks ago, when the news was given to Draco and Ginny.

"Preparing the militia- two days" it took a few minutes for Ginny and Draco to figure out what he meant.

"We're all coming together? In two days?" Ginny's voice went a slightly higher pitch than usual. "We are that close to being ready?"

Dobby chirped "We are ready. We just hases to bring all of the army together."

Draco and Ginny used the final two days to perfect some areas that they were not completely sure of, not knowing what exactly they would need.

When Draco asked Dobby about it, Dobby's response was "Who knows what you need in a battle to win?"

Draco had no response but determined himself to not mess up anything he had prepared for. 'This is why they had us learn as much as possible, no matter what it is' he thought to himself 'any skill or application could be of use'.

An hour before they were due to leave, Draco and Ginny were told to pack their things. They both did so in a matter of minutes as they knew so many charms and transfigurations now. They brought all of their belongings outside, the majority of which could be shrunk for easy carrying which they put in their school book bags or in their pockets.

Draco, knowing that he was going to see several people who were not too keen on him, dressed to impress that morning. He wore his most intact work robes that he had (a light grey robe that flowed in layers at the bottom), he washed his hair carefully, which had grown down to his shoulders and slowly combed it as it dried naturally so that it was as straight as it would go, and he slipped a thin band in his hair to keep the hair back off of his face, pulling the hair into a low pony tail.

He looked in the small mirror at the changes that had altered his look over the past nine months. His skin had darkened to a deep tan which only offset his pale blue eyes; his hair had- if it was possible- lightened even more, causing his hair to look almost white. He also had a few days growth of stubble, which remained a dark honey-blond colour. A scar that came from a swinging tree branch back in November had left a tiny scratch next to his left eye, and the tea-spoon battle with Ginny of a few weeks before had given him a bump on his forehead, which Ginny had triumphantly shouted "thwack" upon delivery, and then looked abashed, whilst trying to hide her giggles.

All in all, he looked older and fairly rugged. He was happy with the look.

When he saw Ginny that morning, he saw that she had put similar care into her dress that day. Although she always looked healthy and fit, she had, unlike Draco, scrunched her hair whilst letting it dry, so that it had a wavy, windswept effect; she had used something in her skin to make it seem brighter than usual, and had brushed something slightly red on her lips to make them brighter than normal. Her robes she wore were a pale green and were tight across the upper, and flowed out on the lower part.

With all of their belongings, they waited for Dobby and Pappy. They watched as Dobby raised his arms and practically disintegrated the whole cottage in one wide arm gesture. Where the centre of the cottage had been, Dobby placed a single seed, pressed it into the ground, took a few paces back and then pressed both hands hard against the floor. Where he had pressed the seed, a sapling began to grow. Before their eyes, the sapling grew into a strong young tree. Dobby took his hands off of the floor when the tree was strong and wide enough to sustain life. He then stroked the trunk of the tree, and the tree blossomed with fruit.

He then walked over to the two awaiting teens. Pappy then came over shortly afterwards, carrying a large bag on one shoulder. Pappy took Ginny's hand, and Dobby took Draco's.

"Three, two… one!" they all disappeared in a crack.

They apparated into a bright, cavernous place that echoed greatly. It seemed to be some kind of cave, but the chamber that they were in, was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

The two Elves led the teens towards a dark place that was a way off on the distance.

"We're the first here" Dobby said conversationally. Pappy grunted an assent to this observation. Draco and Ginny both bit back their comments and questions. They knew that they would receive no response.

Where the dark spot was, there were seven large stone tablets against the wall, each about seven to eight feet apart. Each had a name on it. Draco spotted his name on the far left one. The one to the right of him was Neville. He felt relieved at this for some reason.

Dobby tapped the stone with the index finger on his right hand. The stone rolled a complete turn to the left, so that the name 'Draco' faced the normal way again once it was completely away from the opening. Draco and

Dobby went inside the chamber.

A single bed that looked suspiciously like the one he had left in the cottage lay at the right of the room. An armoire was on the left. Nothing else was in the room.

"You can unpack. I'll see you outside in half hour?" He asked, not waiting for a response.

Draco unpacked his belongings. His stuffed dragon seemed to like the confines of the stone room much more than the wooden room at the cottage. Instead of lying on the bed and sleeping, it trounced around the room, peering at the walls every so often, and nuzzling into them. Draco sat against the wall for a moment and raised his hand up to the dragon. It pounced over and flopped into Draco's lap. Draco squeezed into the stuffed animal, appreciating the squashiness, and the joy the dragon found at being hugged. It licked Draco with a fuzzy, fluffy tongue.

It was like this, that Ginny found Draco when she came to see if he wanted some water. Ginny, rather than being discrete and walking away, burst into laughter and giggled out her question. Draco threw the stuffed toy at her. The dragon panted and flapped its rather un-airworthy wings which did nothing to the direction or gravitation of the throw. Ginny caught the stuffed dragon in her arms and let it lick her face. She enjoyed the feeling. She decided it was like rubbing a piece of material against her face as a child. She placed the dragon down and she and Draco left the room to get some water. The dragon padded off to nuzzle the walls some more.

Draco pushed Ginny playfully as they left, and from standing next to him, she swung her arm up around his shoulders, pushing her weight down on him and rubbed her knuckles into Draco's carefully pulled up hair.

Dobby and another Elf stood in the shadows. "These are warriors?" the husky voiced Elf asked.

Dobby let out a short burst of laughter "Yes. Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley".

Along the edges of the massive cave, as well as an exit, rooms for each of the warriors, and a large kitchen, there was also a large space fitted out with many small bunk beds and normal beds for the Elves. Whilst Draco and Ginny had been unpacking, the central space had transformed (Draco guessed that Dobby had completed the transformations). It had one extremely long table down one side of the room, and hundreds of padded crash-mats along the centre of the room. The other side was filled with many small tables interspersed between bookshelves. Seeing the volume of bodies that the space was obviously catering for, Draco tried mentally preparing himself for a great amount of noise for the final preparations before the battle.

Before an hour was over, Draco's preparations came under attack and failed. Hundreds of Elves filled the cavernous room. They ranged from tiny two feet Elves like Chappy, to huge warrior Elves like Pappy. Most of the Elves were around Dobby's height however. They varied in skin tone from pink, to brown, and in come cases, a slight greenish tinge.

The warriors were obvious in the crowds. A tall, well-defined red-haired man who must have been Ron Weasley was sparring with great speed with a black-haired man with very pale skin, with extremely large muscles. Draco was sure it was Harry Potter. Neville was wearing bright red robes that were hemmed off just above his knee, and brown sandals. His long hair was left flowing and set off just how much weight he had lost as it came to his jaw bone. Draco thought that he looked like a Roman soldier without the armour.

Hermione was obvious as she seemed to glow in the room. She wore her dark brown hair down in loose curls on a short robe, like Neville's but it was cut for a woman, was short sleeved and was pure white. She wore a wide dark blue belt with the robe which cinched it around the middle.

The other girl who Draco did not know…Luna… had pulled her golden hair high on her head in a pony tail. Unlike the others who were all wearing robes, Luna was wearing light blue denim jeans, coupled with a tightly fitted pink t-shirt. The jeans were scuffed and her t-shirt had a slight stain that looked like blood. Or it could have been ketchup.

Ginny was talking with Hermione and Luna. Neville came over to Draco when he noticed that the latter had been alone. Neville was looking browner than he had when Draco had been placed with him.

"So, how's it going?" Neville asked him

"Fine I guess. Weird… all this… isn't it?" Draco responded.

Draco and Neville, by an unspoken agreement decided to stick together as they knew each other fairly well after spending so long together in the forest.

It turned out, that after being with Draco, Neville had gone to a tropical island, and both Ron and Harry had been placed there with him.

As they had all left before breakfast, the majority of the day was left. The Elves were too organised to waste a day letting everyone settle in.

A very pale Elf, whose skin seemed to shine with light, sat on a seat at the top of the table, on the side far from the cave opening. She did not speak, but a shorter Elf who looked no less regal spoke in a carrying voice that seemed not to be magnified, however Draco was sure that it was to carry so loudly. She called everyone to the table.

The speaking Elf informed the warriors that Mystie- the Elven Seer saw fit to bring them all together as the time was drawing near. She invited everyone to eat a little something before converging. She waved a hand conversationally whilst speaking, and all of the food that had been prepared in the kitchen that morning was transferred to the table.

After eating their fill, Pappy directed all seven of the teens to a cubicle area within the bookshelves. He instructed Draco to work on crafting weapons until instructed otherwise. This was not long. After less than half hour of work, in which time Draco had created seventeen long bladed axes, ten spell bombs (which he had yet put spells in), seven long-bladed swords and a variety of short-handled blades, he was doused in a dark shadow.

He looked up to see Harry standing there with a strange expression on his face. It took Draco a few moments to realise that the expression indicated that Harry was feeling uncomfortable. Draco took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Harry" He said after standing, and holding out his hand.

Harry loosened up and with a nod, shook Draco's hand, "Draco- Thanks".

They shared a small smile before Draco gave Harry an enquiring look.

"Oh- yeah." Harry began, "I have been asked to find out if you can become an animagus"

"Ok. Are you one?"

Harry didn't answer. He smiled briefly and within the second had transformed into a large black hairy dog. He would have looked ferocious if he didn't appear to have an embarrassed look on his face. He was back to Harry an instant after. "I'm a Belgian Sheepdog". Harry explained.

Draco had thought that the dog was exactly like an Alsatian (German shepherd) except that it was pure black and had a skinnier face.

"What do you have to do to find out?" Draco asked, a little curious if he had the ability.

"Legilimency… ready?"

Draco steeled himself again "Ready!"

It was like having a wand poked into his brain. It didn't hurt. It felt strange, like a strange tornado had whipped up all of the memories in his head. He couldn't see any of them, just had a vague awareness that they were there, on the outskirts of his head. He didn't know if Harry was looking at them, or experiencing the same tornado sensation as he dived in. Draco realised after a while, that Harry was the tornado. He was pushing the memories out of the way to find something deeper than mere memory.

When Harry was done, Draco felt very dizzy.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'm sorry" he said looking calmly at Draco.

"Am I not able?" Draco said a little disappointed.

"Oh, you are… but I'm sorry for making you dizzy. You have one weird mind. I kind of got dragged around and around. If I perform leglimency on you again, it won't be as bad. If I'm looking at your memories… or your surface thoughts, you probably wouldn't even notice." He said with a smirk. Harry turned around as if to walk away. Draco was about to call him back, but Harry was indicating for Pappy to come over.

When Pappy got to them, he didn't say anything. As usual, he didn't say a single word that didn't need to be said. Harry responded to the unspoken question, "Surprise surprise- guess who is a slimy serpent."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed

"Relax- I was kidding… well, not really. You are a sea serpent"

"What on earth…"

"A dragon, well the closest non-magical creature to a dragon. Not very inconspicuous though" Harry frowned.

For the rest of the day, Harry showed Draco how to transform into his inner creature.

"Why does it take some people years, but I can transform my head within a day?" Draco asked.

"Because people who do it on their own have to use potions and spells and work out how to do everything by themselves. It takes a long time. We've been focussing on it, and you know how the transformation works… it just takes a little practice once you know how it's all done."

Draco was enjoying learning how to transform, and because Harry had seen the creature in Draco's head, he knew exactly how the creature was supposed to look and move, and he was rather gifted at explaining it and drawing pictures of it.

An hour before dinner time Pappy came back "Not finished?" he asked. "Taking long". He commented before walking away.

Draco was shocked. Less than a day to learn how to become an animagus was the expectation?

He renewed his efforts and by dinner time had managed to complete the transformation… well, with the exception of his hands, but was that a big deal? He determined himself to work on the last bit on his own before bed.

Meal times were strange in the large cave with so many Elves around and so few humans, but the teens supposed that they would get used to it.

The Elves ate mostly a vegetarian diet, so there was very little meat on the table but otherwise there was a small variety of foods available that they could chose from although not a great deal of it. Nothing would be wasted though. Down to the last scrap it would be eaten this evening. They couldn't chance attracting attention by leaving food around for mice or other creatures to come into the cave. Not that Draco knew where they were other than in a cave somewhere.

That evening, Draco finished his transformation. He marvelled at how he had two sets of breathing organs. He had lungs that breathed air, and also it seemed another set that breathed water, like internal gills. He couldn't wait to get to some water to try them out. He decided that he did look kind of like a dragon, but longer, and his scales were much smoother. His legs were thinner and more flipper-like than a dragon's too. Overall, he was impressed with the creature. It was large and powerful and its mind was malleable. Draco did not feel oppressed by instincts of the creature as he had heard can be a problem. He suspected that in the water he would have more issues with this however.

From the next morning, the joined up working began. All of the teens worked together with a horde of representative Elves who asked questions and advised where necessary.

The roles of the teens became clear. Ron and Luna were the 'generals' for want of a better term. They were planning and coordinating the battle using the wide range of skills and knowledge that they had developed, coordinating the general troops and the other teens. Ginny had scoped out where the battle would commence- where Voldemort and his lead Death Eaters were currently hiding. Ginny was also going to transport the troops to the battlefield. She would then lead the aerial attack team. Draco would lead the ground attack force. Hermione would lead the support teams, including healers and directing the back-up attackers to help the appropriate other teams. Neville would lead a specialist defence team who would prevent disaster as far as possible. He had a glow in his eyes that showed his pride. Harry would be the key person, hidden in reserve to take the fight to Voldemort. Even when he showed his nerves, Harry was clearly a formidable foe. He had a considerable amount of physical, mental and emotional strength.

The Elves had been trained well. More arrived by the day, filling the cavernous room to capacity. The teens and the lead Elves were leading and coordinating the Elves with different skills.

Ginny and Luna had developed separate communication devices that could allow them all to communicate with each other. They had both done so as part of a project whilst in training.

Ginny had developed a small device which was handheld and allowed different settings to be used, to communicate with people separately, or as a large group. This option was voice activated.

Luna's was a disc shaped device that attached to the ear. It could only allow everyone to communicate together and not to identify individual people or groups of people.

When at a vote, it was agreed to merge the two ideas. They chose to use the design of Luna's with the features of Ginny's. Ginny and Luna were happy with the compromise and showed a small team of Elves how to create them, so that they could get on with other work. If some of them were covert, they did not want to give away their positions by having voices coming out of the pieces, no matter how quietly.

For the remainder of the week, they all worked on individual projects, as well as honing their skills in small teams. The following week they began having battle scenarios. They worked on eight scenario's a day, practicing the commands, ensuring that everyone knew to whom they reported, and when and if the line of command changed within the situations. The teens got to know their teams of Elves a little, and were quickly able to train new Elves as they turned up to fight for the battle. Many Elves had to leave during the night, as they would be missed, or took it in shifts if they were working for a wizarding family who had more than one house elf.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: The day of reckoning

There are four chapters left until the ending of this story.


	16. Chapter 16 The Day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_For the remainder of the week, they all worked on individual projects, as well as honing their skills in small teams. The following week they began having battle scenarios. They worked on eight scenario's a day, practicing the commands, ensuring that everyone knew to whom they reported, and when and if the line of command changed within the situations. The teens got to know their teams of Elves a little, and were quickly able to train new Elves as they turned up to fight for the battle. Many Elves had to leave during the night, as they would be missed, or took it in shifts if they were working for a wizarding family who had more than one house elf. _

16) The Day of Reckoning

Within a few weeks of practicing hard on different battle scenarios, the representative for Mystie spoke up at breakfast. They were ready. The next day they would go into battle with the Dark Lord.

A shiver of panic travelled its way down Draco's spine.

Ron, Ginny and Luna immediately left the table to go and run through the strategy once again for entry. They knew that once they were there, nothing would happen like any battle scenario they had practiced, but they needed to be as prepared on as much as possible.

They then came back after fifteen minutes and ran through everything once again for their army. They all accessed their weapons, and in a nervous state, had a final spot of practice on the things that they thought that they might need the most. Draco was focussing on Elven casting. He suspected that it would be the least expected and most beneficial element of all of his training. Draco did not know what the others were doing. He did notice that Harry had gone into his own room with a large bag of marbles and a bird cage, and a poisonous looking green light kept on flashing from under his round stone door.

When it came to dinner time, everyone seemed to decide that they needed no more practice, they just needed to relax.

Some of the Elves were playing some fast, furious music with a variety of strange looking instruments. Ron was dancing rapidly on top of a small table, with a flagon of butterbeer at his feet, not watching his environment, just enjoying his moment. Hermione kept glancing at him and smiling, although she was sitting with Neville and Luna.

Ginny and Harry sat alone in a corner playing gobstones and nudging each other as they played and talked.

Draco sat with some Elves, drinking and swaying to the music, enjoying the peace and chance to relax without speaking.

On the morning of the battle, they all gathered their weapons and got into their attack positions. Before leaving, Dobby waved his arms, removing the interior of the cave, and replacing it with hundreds upon hundreds of medical beds. The majority of them were Elf sized, but a whole wall of beds were human sized.

Ginny activated her first spell- the mass portkey. She had drawn a large circle of sugar on the cave floor. When she activated it, everyone within the circle was immediately transported to a large field, surrounded by high trees and some smaller fences. Despite that, clearly visible over one side of the trees was the roof of a very large house. A mansion. The very mansion that Voldemort was currently using to hide out in, along with all of his death eaters. They were at this very moment, having a large meeting.

As soon as they arrived, Harry immediately put wards up on the whole of the grounds, and for two miles around the gates, including the field this side that the army stood in, the graveyard the other side, and the Orchard at the back of the building. This would not allow anyone in or out via any method- walking, flying, apparition/ disapparation, portkey or even floo travel. Only Harry would be able to pull the wards down, unless he died, when the default would go to Ginny. If she died too, it would pass to Hermione, then Draco, then Ron, then Luna, and then Neville. If all of them died, no one would ever get out.

After half an hour it seemed that the meeting had finished. Death Eaters started to move around in the house, poking their heads around curtains, braving opening the front door. They had obviously attempted other methods of leaving and found that they could not. After approximately ten minutes, one even flew out of the chimney on his broomstick. When he hit the top of the barrier two miles up, a loud DONG could be heard all throughout the inside of the warded area. Harry had secured it well. The broomstick gracefully floated down to the ground. The Death Eater who had been sitting upon it had however fallen off as soon as the tip of the handle had slammed against the barrier. He was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the stone of the chimney on the way back down.

After the loud DONG- like a starter pistol, all of the death eaters start pouring out of the house, wands at the ready, coming directly at the army of House Elves, and a few choice wizards and witches.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: The Battle

There are three chapters left until the ending of this story.


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_After half an hour it seemed that the meeting had finished. Death Eaters started to move around in the house, poking their heads around curtains, braving opening the front door. They had obviously attempted other methods of leaving and found that they could not. After approximately ten minutes, one even flew out of the chimney on his broomstick. When he hit the top of the barrier two miles up, a loud DONG could be heard all throughout the inside of the warded area. Harry had secured it well. The broomstick gracefully floated down to the ground. The Death Eater who had been sitting upon it had however fallen off as soon as the tip of the handle had slammed against the barrier. He was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the stone of the chimney on the way back down._

_After the loud DONG- like a starter pistol, all of the death eaters start pouring out of the house, wands at the ready, coming directly at the army of House Elves, and a few choice wizards and witches._

17) The Battle

Within moments, the army was in action.

The first wave of Ground Assault began sending powerful bursts of magic at the Death Eaters in their sights. The Death Eaters did not know what was happening. As the Elf magic hit the Death Eaters, they disappeared, only to reappear within the specially built magic-proof cages (once someone was secured in a cell, the magic preventative function switched on, and a sedative spell kicked in). It was not long before Draco was reinstructing his troop

"Left flank, close in on the cemetery. Right flank swing round to the Orchard. Hermione, I need wave two. And Neville, where are our barrier spells?"

Neville's barrier spells were having trouble staying up through the magic that the Elves were sending out to the Death Eaters.

Ron and Luna were sending instructions to the whole army to move around the building. Ginny and her air assault remained out of the way and out of the firing range. Until there were enough Death Eaters outside, she did not want to risk sending the aerial assault over the mansion. Ginny's team had two objectives, the second of which was to get as many of the death eaters out of commission as possible without being targeted, but the most important, was to get Harry inside the building. Harry was hidden within the air troops, perched on a broom, with bags of ammunition like the other air troops. His bags contained different spells and potions however.

After several more furious minutes, the healers became desperately needed, as some Elves were injured and needed to be transported back to the cave.

The second waves of troops were sent in. The second ground assault team was flanked by two more small teams of specialist defence to protect them from the worst of the spells.

From his position at the front of the army, Draco was in a susceptible position, despite being protected by Neville's defence teams. Draco was shooting disarming spells and firing pummelling grenades at the death eaters, and one of the Death Eaters managed to deflect a grenade. It shot back towards Draco, and hit him on the shoulder. It hurt him a great deal, and made his eyes water with pain. The healers were having trouble getting to Draco to help him, as he was at the front of the firing line and the healers did not want to be injured also.

The Death Eaters were finding ways out of the building. They were powerful and they knew dark magic and were not afraid to use it.

The aerial assault team came over the main part of the battle. They dropped confusion bombs, paranoia bombs and spell-balls filled with the dagger-headed mosquito spell that Ginny had created. They only dropped these when there were none of their own troops underneath. None of the spells were lethal, but they could result in injury and disorientation and did not want to risk hurting their own team.

The aerial assault teams ensured that their route went over the roof, and Harry, having seen the Death Eater shoot out of the chimney earlier on, dived into it on his broom.

Outside Harry could hear the war waging. He silently crept through the house. He had expected rubble and dirt and a dark mood, but it was light and fairly clean. He crept on, peering in rooms, disarming and binding anyone he found using Elven magic.

He went on through house without being able to communicate with anyone to fine out what was going on. He could not risk using his ear piece until he was sure that so one was around. It was presently switched off.

At the window nearest to Harry, there was a loud smashing sound, which was the sound of a spell coming in through the glass. He dived out of the way and rolled into a nearby room. The room seems to be empty at first glance. At second glance it was also, which relieved Harry. He remained being on guard.

Harry carried on through the house. In the kitchen, he found Nagini. She was feasting on a large cat, which reminded Harry of Crookshanks. He pulled his sword up high about the snake, and sliced her head off. He felt as though killing the snake was like killing a chunk of Voldemort before he even reached the despicable creature. After parting the head from the body, he then ran his sword through the length of the body, cutting into the flesh to a slight hollow. He then crushed the head of the snake by hammering the hilt of his sword onto it several times.

After searching every other room, Harry surmised that Voldemort was holed up in a room which had extremely thick walls, floor, ceilings and even door. It was practically impossible to open. The walls, ceiling and floor were as solid as the door.

Harry gathered his power, and punched his magic out of his fingertips at the slightly weaker join of the door. He punctured a hole large enough to climb through in the wall.

Harry did not want to pose himself as a struggling target as he climbed through, so he grabbed his broom back up, cast a shield charm around himself and quickly shot through the hole, circling the room on entry to gather his bearings. The room was slightly larger than the Gryffindor common room. Voldemort stood next to a throne-like chair that he had obviously just vacated. He wore an expression of extreme disgust, and then when he saw that the figure on the broom was Harry, a spark of pleasure was evident in his serpentine face.

Without waiting for him to commence speaking, Harry shot a body-bind hex at Voldemort. He knew that it would not hold him for long, but Harry just wanted enough time to land safely.

The spell lasted exactly three seconds on Voldemort. This was just enough time for Harry to land the broom and to send another spell at Voldemort. His spell was something that Voldemort had never seen before. It was Elven magic, although Voldemort didn't know this. It bound Voldemort hands together. In fact, it merged his hands together, melting the skin together and the muscles twisting into each other to become one body part. With Voldemort unable to cast a spell, he decided to use his mouth instead.

"What is this? Who are you? I demand that you release me"

Harry did not respond right away. He paused and gathered himself for what had to transpire.

"Goodbye Tom" Harry stated simply and quietly.

He raised his hands quickly. His right hand had a wand in it. The left had a sword. He whipped the sword up, so that the tip faced Voldemort's snake-like face. He then swung it around, cleanly cutting Voldemort's head from his body, like he had done with the snake. He then cast Avada Kedavra on both parts of the body. He then set about using his final spell on the body parts- to kill the evil within. He sat down in front of the body parts and incanted a powerfully light spell. A spell that would enhance his voice so that everyone outside could hear it, a spell that would bring about a pure white light that could be seen for miles around, a spell that would solidify the dark soul of Voldemort into a dark gem where it could never be removed. To be sure, the Elves would bury the gem in a deeply hidden place, void of human life.

When the spell concluded, Harry was exhausted. He looked at the remains of Voldemort's body. They would be picked up later.

As Harry walked out of the mansion, he noticed that the forces were significantly depleted but that they had won. All of the Death Eaters were bound in the massive cage maze structure that Ginny and Hermione had devised.

Some other faces were there that were not before. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and some people who he did not know where there, along with Professor Dumbledore who looked up and broadly smiled at Harry. Exhaustedly, Harry smiled back briefly, before slowly trudging up to greet them all as best as he could. He would need some sleep soon.

Draco silently watched all of this exchange through partially closed eyes, not understanding what was really going on before all went dark.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: The Aftermath of the Battle

There are two chapters left until the ending of this story.


	18. Chapter 18 The Aftermath of the Battle

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_As Harry walked out of the mansion, he noticed that the forces were significantly depleted but that they had won. All of the Death Eaters were bound in the massive cage maze structure that Ginny and Hermione had devised._

_Some other faces were there that were not before. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and some people who he did not know where there, along with Professor Dumbledore who looked up and broadly smiled at Harry. Exhaustedly, Harry smiled back briefly, before slowly trudging up to greet them all as best as he could. He would need some sleep soon. _

_Draco silently watched all of this exchange through partially closed eyes, not understanding what was really going on before all went dark. _

18) The Aftermath of the Battle

Draco awoke back in the cave, on a hospital bed. He was very tired, but his shoulder felt a lot better.

Several Elves were nearby. He heard enough of their conversation to determine that all of the Death Eaters were captured, and that when Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, that all of their dark marks evaporated, leaving bruises with a faint skull-like shape, but they were only bruises.

All of the captured Death Eaters had yet to face a brief trial, but they were very unlikely to get off.

Draco knew that he would have to face the prisoners, and one in particular. When he was feeling well enough, he went to the cage and looked upon him. His father. As Draco came towards him, Lucius Malfoy drained of all colour, and then quickly regained it, becoming a flushed red colour. Draco knew the kind of fury that his father must have been feeling.

Fortunately, although Lucius was clearly enraged, he was unable to string together the words to convey what he wanted to express. Draco mumbled "goodbye" before leaving his fathers sight. He knew that he would never look upon his father again. This was mostly because all of the convicted Death Eaters would be taken to a deep underground prison with no hope of escape or even survival.

Draco left his fathers side, and returned to the other six teenagers. Ron and Hermione sat together holding hands, resting against each other, clearly exhausted, Ginny laid curled on the floor awake, staring at a random spot of the wall, Neville and Luna were quietly talking, probably about what they had seen in the battle. Harry was not relaxing. He was standing, wearing a loose fitting pair of trousers and no shirt, practicing swings with long swords, aiming at a large block of rock which had been suspended from the ceiling of the cave.

Draco came and sat nearby to them all. Neville and Luna brought him into their conversation. They had been talking about the ending of the war. It seemed that as a brilliant white light came to it's brightest, and Harry's magnified voice died down, a snap could be heard, which was Harry's wards closing. An instant later, a group of people called 'The Order of the Phoenix' appeared who were led by Headmaster Dumbledore, and they were extremely shocked at what had happened, but they were very pleased.

They also told Draco that after he had been injured, a group of Elves surrounded him and levitated him to a safe space out of the way. Ron, Neville and Pappy had gone into the mansion and transported all of the bound death eaters that Harry had immobilised to the cages.

Unfortunately, there had been some casualties. Twenty Three Elves had been killed, and a further Sixteen had been grievously injured.

Draco was saddened to hear this news, but he knew that it was always likely that someone was going to be hurt. It was war and their adversaries were not against using deathly force.

It was then that Professor Dumbledore came over to speak to them all.

"Thank you all" He started with an extremely kind tone. "The whole world owes you a debt of gratitude for dispelling this horrendous foe."

Hermione because red faced. She then said in a very high pitched tone "We didn't do this ourselves. It was the Elven people. They developed the idea, gave us the training and knowledge we needed…." She would have continued if Dumbledore hadn't raised his hand in a way to suggest she should stop.

"Indeed Miss Granger" he answered "I have already thanked all of the Elves here who did all of this. I also know that this is not enough. I am keen to bestow a gratitude on the Elves that is fitting for their input". This quietened Hermione on this point.

"In fact, I would like you to help me, having been such an advocate for the Elven people for so long?" How could Hermione refuse an offer like that?!

"First, I invite you all back to Hogwarts, where I promise you, you all will have some excellent surprises"

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: Back at Hogwarts

There is one chapter left until the ending of this story.


	19. Chapter 19 Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_It was then that Professor Dumbledore came over to speak to them all. _

"_Thank you all" He started with an extremely kind tone. "The whole world owes you a debt of gratitude for dispelling this horrendous foe."_

_Hermione because red faced. She then said in a very high pitched tone "We didn't do this ourselves. It was the Elven people. They developed the idea, gave us the training and knowledge we needed…." She would have continued if Dumbledore hadn't raised his hand in a way to suggest she should stop._

"_Indeed Miss Granger" he answered "I have already thanked all of the Elves here who did all of this. I also know that this is not enough. I am keen to bestow a gratitude on the Elves that is fitting for their input". This quietened Hermione on this point. _

"_In fact, I would like you to help me, having been such an advocate for the Elven people for so long?" How could Hermione refuse an offer like that?! _

"_First, I invite you all back to Hogwarts, where I promise you, you all will have some excellent surprises"_

19) Back at Hogwarts

When the seven teens came back to Hogwarts, they kept a low profile as much as possible. The school was just about to commence their exams, so the majority of students were focussing intently on revising.

The seven teams realised that they had come back at a bad time. Could they be expected to take their exams when they hadn't studied for them? Sure they had studied a great amount of magic and learned many skills, but they hadn't learned what was going to be on the exams.

They all were called into a meeting on the first night that they were back, before dinner. They came into Headmaster Dumbledore's office at the required time.

They were not alone in there. All of the exam invigilators were there. They were all smiling at the group.

The smallest but oldest looking invigilator spoke up, "We think that you should all be given full OWLs for your efforts this year, but we need to assess your knowledge and skill levels."

So it began- an intense but brief fifteen minute 'assessment' in which the invigilators called out something that they wanted done, and the student had to do it if they could.

They started with Ron.

"Transfigure this feather into a saucepan". The saucepan was huge, but it was acceptable.

"Bring me all of the books on this shelf that refer to sea plants" The stack of books was perfectly aligned and they even were in alphabetical order.

And so it went on. They asked thirty questions of each of them. All of them did everything that was asked. They even asked if there was anything that any of the students wanted to show them. Harry, Ginny and Draco showed their animagus forms, Neville showed his skill with a sword, Ron recited all of the best practices of management… basically all of them showed off, more to each other than to the invigilators, teaching each other what they had learned. Draco also found it amusing to redecorate the Headmasters office. The headmaster laughed and enjoyed the silver ceiling, white walls and green carpeted floor.

After they had all showed off to each other, the invigilators went into a little huddle and spoke in very low voices. After a brief conversation, the short man came out again and advised them all that they would be given full marks for all of their OWLs, with the exception of potions for Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Luna, who had not done any Potions within their year. Hermione and Luna asked if they could attend the test anyway. It was agreed that they could. Ginny and Ron were not bothered about Potions. Ron had decided that he did not want to be an Auror anymore. He had grander plans.

They were also advised that they would be given the first year of credit for NEWTs, as they had done enough study, so they only had one year remaining to prepare for their NEWT exams.

HP/HP/HP

After they had finished in the Headmasters office, they went down to dinner, and arrived to an incredible applause.

Dinner was a celebration feast much like the start of term feast. The Gryffindors enjoyed it greatly, but did not like all of the praise that they received. They had fought a war, and had seen friends get injured and die.

Draco and Luna felt isolated. Those at the Gryffindor table had each other for protection. They did not seem to need it however as Gryffindor house were much more accepting of bravery and success. Luna's housemates as usual did not pay too much heed to offering congratulations. They were interested in news and reflected on how it impacted on their own lives.

The Slytherins on the other hand were downright vicious. Draco had concerns about being surrounded by the families of those who he had helped to capture. He could take them on. He was certainly strong enough, fast enough and powerful enough, but he did not particularly want to fight anyone… especially not in the Great Hall, during a feast.

It came to the end of the meal. Draco had heard vicious remarks pointed in his direction all evening, and had noticed a large amount of food that had been thrown at him. Just before the table was cleared, a steak knife came hurtling towards his face. _Chink_. He deflected the knife with his own, and then rested his hand, still holding the knife.

A loud CRACK could then be heard. Followed by another and another, and several more. Elves were popping up all over the room. Many people gasped, having never seen an Elf before.

A large Elf spoke with a loud, clear voice, "Master Headmaster Dumbledore, we cannot clear the tables with cutlery being thrown at an individual, or with someone grasping a knife". He indicated towards the Slytherin table.

Draco sat there, with discarded knifes all around him, globs of food splattered near his plate, and with his small butter knife clutched in his hand.

As everyone was staring at him anyway, Draco decided to be brave and speak up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Can I please move to… Ravenclaw?" He decided to stick to the safety of a neutral house instead of going to the enemies of his previous housemates.

Luna's face lit up. Draco came over to Ravenclaw and squeezed himself in next to Luna. As he did, the insignia that identified him as a Slytherin student altered to the Ravenclaw insignia.

At the Ravenclaw table, Draco received only mildly interested looks. The Elves happily went off to move Draco's belongings to the Ravenclaw tower while it was still dinner time.

HP/HP/HP

The next day Draco went to the Hospital wing. Goyle was in there. He just only just woken up. Since he had his memory removed, he had not been right. Draco restored Goyle's memory, as it was safe to do so now that the battle was over. Goyle hugged Draco and they spent the day talking about what had happened and what was going to happen next. Draco told Goyle that he had moved to Ravenclaw and that he was going to be a year higher up. Goyle was fine with it, but confessed to Draco that he had been considering moving to Hufflepuff for years.

HP/HP/HP

Please please PLEASE review. I know you are reading this! Please review. I have lost heart in this several times before and I will lose the steam if I don't get some feedback.

Next chapter: After Hogwarts

The next chapter is the ending of this story.


	20. Chapter 20 After Hogwarts

Disclaimer: It's not my world! Not my characters! I'm just playing with them. Don't take away my toys!

**Draco in an unexpected situation**

#

Last time on Draco in an Unexpected Situation:

_The next day Draco went to the Hospital wing. Goyle was in there. He just only just woken up. Since he had his memory removed, he had not been right. Draco restored Goyle's memory, as it was safe to do so now that the battle was over. Goyle hugged Draco and they spent the day talking about what had happened and what was going to happen next. Draco told Goyle that he had moved to Ravenclaw and that he was going to be a year higher up. Goyle was fine with it, but confessed to Draco that he had been considering moving to Hufflepuff for years. _

20) After Hogwarts

Draco didn't like the way that people outside of Hogwarts revered him. Well, it was he and the other six. The Seven Saviours- that is what the Daily Prophet referred to them as. Draco wanted to gag whenever he heard it.

They also had all been awarded an Order of Merlin 2nd Class… all expect Harry who had received a 1st Class.

House Elves were reclassified as 'beings' within the 'being, beast and magical creatures' division of the Ministry. Everyone knew the potential of Elves now, and they seemed to be treating Elves with much more care and attention, and as they wanted to be treated, rather than force slave labour upon them and not give them any rights.

Ginny and Luna collaboratively wrote a book about House Elf culture, which went to the top of the best seller list.

Hermione's attempt at an article was laughed out of the Daily Prophet for being 180 pages long, but was later re-submitted as a book about the battle and the preparations for it all, including all of the quirky stories about what was going on, from Harry's perspective of course.

All seven of the wizards found residence in London, but fairly far from each other, not that it matters to wizards. Ginny and Harry are presently dating and all seems to be going well. Ginny opened a pre-Hogwarts school to teach young wizards and witches the basics that muggle-born children received. Harry joined the Ministry as a Magical Law Enforcement Officer. He was also in training to become an Auror.

Ron and Hermione fell in love and were married as soon as they were able to. Within the first year of their marriage, Hermione gave birth to red haired twins and named them Jake and Aaron. Ron was leaning however, towards calling them Gred and Forge. Ron was a 'stay at home dad', and Hermione had begun a lucrative career as a legal representative for Elves all over the world. She spends her working hours arranging suitable contracts of employment with Elves and their employers, and ensuring that Elves were happy, performing spot checks on families randomly. When the children are old enough, Ron is going to go back to Hogwarts to take his potions exam and then seek to become an Auror after all.

Luna has a boyfriend who adores her, but she is a little more interested in her hunting for the crumple-horned snorkack and though she loves Lee Jordan, she won't commit to him just yet because of her love of adventure.

Neville had a steady muggle girlfriend called Gemma. She had just been introduced to the wizarding world and was fascinated with it. Neville has just asked Gemma to move in with him. She has yet to decide, but she thinks that she will probably say yes. Neville is working as a Health and Safety Manager for a Borough Council within London, under an assumed name.

Draco lived on his own for a year, but now his best friend Greg, the Hufflepuff has moved in. They both work at the ministry- Draco as the head chef for the staff restroom, and Greg as an administrator within the Magical Games and Sports division. Both love their jobs, and they spend their Friday nights in muggle clubs, and Saturday nights in Wizarding gigs and clubs looking for Ms. Right.

HP/HP/HP

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Still review if you liked it. I am considering writing the other idea that I had for this story (but I'll rename it). In it, Draco is kidnapped by a mysterious woman and he has to find a way to escape. Like the idea?


End file.
